When I Met Devil
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi dalam kisah cinta Ciel dan Sebastian selanjutnya?  Last chap...  Thx for support..  Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hy minna..

Aq akhrny nulis fic yg multichap di kuroshitsuji..^^

Tp aq jg bkal update fic multichapq yg lain.

Met baca...

Disclamer: Yana Toboso yang punya Kuroshitsuji

Title: When I Met Devil

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Ket: Ciel: aku, Sebastian: dia.

Umur Ciel 16 tahun, Sebastian 20 tahun

* * *

**When I Met Devil**

**

* * *

**

Ini adalah kisahku.

Kisah yang menceritakan bagaimana awalnya aku bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang aku sayangi.

Namaku Ciel Phantomhive, seorang pemuda biasa yang hanya menjalani hari-hariku dengan biasa juga. Jujur saja aku mengakui kalau diriku ini sedikit kaku dan dingin. Memang banyak yang ingin menjadi sahabatku tapi aku hanya bisa menganggap mereka sebagai teman biasa. Entah kenapa aku merasa enggan mempererat suatu hubungan. Aku takut...

"Ciel jalanilah hidupmu dengan kuat."

Aku ingat ucapan orangtuaku itu saat mereka terakhir mengatakannya padaku, hingga mereka meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini. Saat ini aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah yang tepatnya saudaraku berikan untukku. Karena aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka dengan tinggal bersama mereka.

"Huft.." gumamku sambil merebahkan diriku di atas kasurku yang empuk. Mataku melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku melayang-layang entah kemana. Masih terlintas kenangan akan orangtuaku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membawa diriku ke alam mimpiku.

* * *

Keesokannya aku sudah bangun pagi, aku sedang bersiap-siap menuju sekolahku. Kurapikan seragamku hari ini dan ketika sudah rapi aku segera berlalu dari rumah.

Aku terus berjalan menuju sekolah dengan sunyi, menikmati hal apa yang bisa kulihat. Langit yang berwarna biru, angin yang terasa sejuk. Aku menyukainya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang hingga rambut kelabuku sedikit tertiup angin. Aku berusaha merapikan rambutku tapi tiba-tiba.

Bruk!

Aku terjatuh.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa diriku jatuh dan kulihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanku. Tampaknya dia adalah orang yang menabrakku hingga aku jatuh.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu cemas

Akupun melihat ke arah orang itu dan kulihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat dan warna mata merah. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk membantuku berdiri, akupun menerima uluran tangannya.

"Terimakasih." ujarku setelah berhasil dibantu berdiri olehnya

"Sama-sama." ujarnya lembut. "Lain kali hati-hati ya?" Setelah bicara seperti itu, pemuda itu meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku hanya menatap datar punggungnya dan berbisik pada diriku sendiri.

'Dia orang yang baik.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tetap meneruskan perjalananku hingga sekolah dan menjalani waktu-waktuku seperti anak sekolah pada umumnya. Semuanya selalu sama, tidak ada satu halpun yang membuat hidupku ini lebih berwarna.

Cinta?

Ayolah, aku ini hanya pemuda berusia 16 tahun.

Memang sudah wajar kalau aku ingin mencari seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Memang banyak anak-anak cewek yang selalu mengejar-mengejar diriku tapi aku tidak peduli. Mereka hanya mengagumiku saja dan tidak lebih, karena itu aku juga tidak mau berpikiran yang macam-macam.

Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu hingga waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba. Semua murid sudah bergegas untuk pulang termasuk aku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku hingga menuju gerbang sekolah dan untuk sesaat aku merasa terkejut. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang kutemui tadi pagi, atau lebih tepatnya yang menabrakku itu berada di depan gerbang sekolahku?

Aku hanya berlalu saja dari sosoknya dan tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang memegang lenganku dan kulihat pemuda itu memegang lenganku. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata biruku ini, aku hanya menatap datar pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa juga menahanku pulang?" tanyaku datar padanya

Pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya dari lenganku dan hanya menatap wajahku. Aku sedikit risih jika ditatap seperti itu. Akupun memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanyaku lagi

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu

"Eh?"

"Iya, namamu."

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ciel, nama yang indah."

Aku sedikit tersenyum atas ucapannya, baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan namaku itu indah. Tapi aku juga memang tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Aku kembali menatap wajah pemuda itu. 'Siapa dia?' batinku. Tapi aku tidak ingin bertanya seperti itu. Tampaknya dia bisa membaca pikiranku hingga diapun menjawab.

"Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Salam kenal." ujar Sebastian

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan berusaha berlalu lagi dari hadapannya, tapi lagi-lagi dia menghalangiku. Dia kembali menggengam lenganku erat.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku yang berusaha menjaga agar tidak terdengar marah, walaupun mungkin akan terdengar seperti itu.

"Hanya sampai jumpa, Ciel." ujarnya seraya melepas lenganku dan berjalan menjauhiku.

"Kenapa sih dia?" gumamku yang kembali meneruskan perjalan pulang.

* * *

Keesokannya aku kembali berjalan menuju sekolah seperti biasa. Ah, apakah aku harus menceritakan aktivitas rutinku pada kalian? Pasti kalian akan bosan, begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku bosan dengan hidupku yang terus saja berputar seperti ini, tanpa ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Tapi tanpa aku ketahui aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Pemuda itu, Sebastian menatap datar pohon sakura yang berada di dekatnya. Aku melihat wajahnya seakan-akan terkesan sendu dan itu menarik menurutku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku hingga sejajar dengannya.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku padanya. Sebastian menoleh ke arahku dan hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian pandangannya kembali teralih dengan pohon sakura itu.

"Entahlah." bisiknya pelan

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku juga membiarkan diriku larut dengan pikiranku sendiri, dan masalah pemuda itu. Biarkan itu menjadi masalahnya sendiri, tanpa campur tanganku. Iya kan, itu masalahnya bukan masalahku.

"Sampai jumpa." ujarku yang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di pohon sakura itu

* * *

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang berlalu begitu saja dan membosankan menurutku. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk cepat pulang ketika bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Tapi lagi-lagi aku menemukan sosoknya berada di depan gerbang sekolahku.

"Hai." sapaku padanya

"Hai juga Ciel." ujarnya

"Kenapa kamu berada disini?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Eh?"

"Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?"

Kenapa untuk hal seperti itu dia masih bertanya padaku? Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Tapi mungkin saja dia sama sepertiku, hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini dan berusaha mencari seorang teman. Walaupun aku sebatang kara tapi aku berusaha bertahan, meski terkadang menyakitkan menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja padanya, sama seperti ketika teman-temanku ingin menjadi temanku. Kulihat dia juga tersenyum, senyum yang manis menurutku. Bisa seorang pemuda yang dibilang cukup tampan ini tersenyum dengan manisnya. Mungkin saja teman-teman cewekku bisa teriak histeris jika melihat Sebastian.

"Ayo pulang, aku capek." ujarku tiba-tiba

"Haha... Ternyata kamu minta diantar?" ujarnya sambil tertawa

Seketika aku langsung merasa malu karena ditertawakan, apalagi oleh orang yang baru kukenal. Akupun berjalan atau tepatnya berlari meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri. Kudengar dia meneriakkan sesuatu tapi aku tidak mendengarnya karena sibuk berlari.

Tunggu...

Aku lari karena apa?

Hah, entahlah..

Aku bingung. Begitu sampai di rumah, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Mungkin aku kekanak-kanakkan karena ditertawakan begitu langsung lari, tapi jujur entah kenapa aku ingin berlari darinya. Aku merasa kalau wajahku tiba-tiba memanas.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gerutuku sambil memejamkan mataku. Pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana, sosok Sebastian yang baru kutemui beberapa hari ini bisa menyita perhatianku.

Tunggu...

Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?

Aneh sekali, aku hanya tersenyum saja dan makin memperdalam pejaman mataku.

TBC

A/N: Huwaa..

Gomen minna, kalau ceritanya jelek n membingungkan.

Tw2 idenya terlintas aja.

Review y?

Biar aq semangat lanjutinnya..^^

Ok?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Akhrny bz jg update stlh lama gak update.

Smpt kna WB bwt fic ini, tp aq brsh yg terbaik

Thx bwt yg dah review..

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Title: When I Met Devil

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

* * *

**When I Met Devil**

**

* * *

**

Setelah hari yang memalukan bagiku itu berlalu tibalah hari baru. Hari ini aku telah bangun lebih pagi dari biasa, tapi aku belum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku masih terpikir akan tindakan konyolku yang tiba-tiba berlari dari hadapannya kemarin.

"Bodohnya aku.." keluhku sambil sedikit memukul bantal. Aku merasa malu dan entah apa yang akan kukatakan padanya jika kami bertemu lagi. Tapi aku berharap hari ini tidak bertemu dengannya karena aku belum siap.

**.**

**.**

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk siap-siap menuju sekolah. Setelah semuanya beres aku keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu. Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku karena harapanku pada Tuhan hari ini tidak dikabulkan. Aku malah melihatnya, pemuda yang menyita perhatianku itu. Dia berdiri di depan pagar rumahku sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya dengan motor yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah… Akhirnya kamu keluar juga, Ciel." ujarnya dengan senyum manisnya lagi. Aku hanya menunduk, jujur saja aku masih sedikit takut untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini. "Kamu mau kan buka pagar ini?" tanyanya

"Ah… I.. iya.." ujarku sedikit terbata yang langsung membuka pagar rumahku dan akhirnya aku benar-benar melihatnya tanpa pagar yang membatasi pandanganku. Entah kenapa dari tadi dia hanya tersenyum saja melihatku. Dan aku baru sadari kalau dia ini ada di depan rumahku, padahal dia tidak tahu alamatku. "Hei, tahu darimana rumahku?" tanyaku padanya

.

.

Bukannya menjawab tapi dia hanya tersenyum, eh salah sedikit menyeringai padaku. Aku bertambah heran akan tindakannnya itu. Dia malah berjalan mendekati dan sudah sejajar denganku. Kalau begini terlihat jelas dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Lalu dia berdiri menyesuaikan tingginya denganku.

"Kamu tanya kenapa? Itu karena kamu lari kemarin." jawabnya yang membuatku masih bingung

"Kenapa lari?" tanyaku dan wajahku sedikit memerah. Bukan karena malu akan tindakannya tapi malu kalau mengingat tindakan konyolku.

"Karena kamu lari seperti itu aku mengikutimu. Untung gak sepenuhnya aku kehilangan dirimu dan kulihat kamu masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Jadi kusimpulkan ini rumahmu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasannya. Jadi selama aku berlari ternyata dia mengikutiku? Dasar bodoh, mau-maunya dia menyusulku.

"Ayo, Ciel." ujarnya sambil memberiku helm dan kulihat dia sudah menaiki motornya

"Ayo kemana?" tanyaku heran sambil melihat Sebastian dan helm itu bergantian

"Aku antar kamu ke sekolah. Ayo cepat, aku juga ada jam kuliah pagi."

Aku hanya terbengong saja mendengarnya. Mengantarku? Kenapa mau-maunya dia? Tapi karena tidak mungkin aku menolak perkataannya karena dia sudah disini, mau tidak mau aku membonceng di motornya dan segera motornya melaju pergi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga sudah sampai kami di sekolah. Aku langsung turun dari motornya dan memberikan helm yang dia pinjam.

"Terima kasih." ujarku

"Sama-sama." ujarnya dengan senyumnya lagi. "Oh ya, nanti sepulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana." setelah mengucapkan hal itu sosoknya langsung tidak terlihat lagi. Aku hanya kembali terbengong akan tindakannya yang aneh itu.

"Hari ini aneh sekali." gumamku yang akhirnya berjalan menuju kelas

* * *

Seperti yang sudah-sudah begitulah kehidupan sekolah, belajar, belajar dan belajar. Aku melihat jam dinding dan sebentar lagi jam 3 sore, jam pulang sekolah. Dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah bunyi bel pulang. Kami semua langsung bergegas pulang. Aku juga berjalan keluar kelas dan hari ini aku tambah terkejut karena kulihat sosoknya ada di depan gerbang.

"Hai Ciel. Baru bubar sekolah ya?" tanyanya padaku. Dan hanya kujawab dengan anggukan pelan. Tanpa basa-basi dia kembali memberiku helm seperti tadi pagi.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku heran

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Dan seperti tadi juga, mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya. Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Aku tahu Sebastian sibuk mengendarai motonya dan aku yang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Entah karena aku merasa sedikit kedinginan atau apa, aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggungnya itu.

'Hangat.' batinku sambil memejamkan mataku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo bangun, Hime-sama." ujarnya. Kudengar sayup-sayup suaranya dan aku langsung membuka mataku.

"Apa maksudmu, "Hime-sama" itu?" tanyaku sedikit kesal sambil memukul pelan punggungnya

"Hahaha… Maaf. Maksudku Ciel. Kita sudah sampai."

Begitu Sebastian bilang sudah sampai aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempat dimana kami berada. Yang kulihat hanyalah taman bunga kecil yang indah. Taman ini penuh dengan bunga-bunga. Meski aku tidak terlalu menyukai bunga, jika melihat bunga indah sebanyak ini aku juga menyukainya.

"Wah.." ujarku senang begitu melihat seluruh bunga di taman ini

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanyanya lembut

"Tentu." ujarku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ini indah sekali."

Sementara aku sedang senang-senangnya melihat bunga-bunga itu aku merasakan kalau tanganku digenggam. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Sebastian menggenggam tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit waspada

"Kalau kamu mau lihat aku bisa antarkan." jawabnya

"Tapi kenapa kita kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini padamu. Karena…"

Ucapannya tergantung, membuatku berpikir macam-macam. Entah kenapa dari hari ke hari tingkah Sebastian tampak aneh. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Karena?" ulangku

"Karena… kita tidak tahu kapan bertemu lagi."

Mendengar ucapannya jantungku seolah bisa berhenti. Ucapannya itu seakan-akan ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tidak terjangkau. Kulihat raut wajahnya yang sendu itu. Ah, mengingatkanku saat menemuinya di dekat pohon sakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kamu gak akan pergi jauh kan?" tanyaku cemas. Dia hanya menatapku dengan senyumnya itu. Tapi aku merasa sedikit cemas dan takut.

**.**

**.  
**

Tunggu..

Cemas karena apa?

Apakah karena ucapannya?

Tampaknya bukan..

Aku juga bingung cemas karena apa dan aku takut kalau kehilangannya.

**.**

**.**

Tunggu?

Kehilangan?

Iya, kehilangan sosok teman akrab kan?

Bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ayo pulang." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku

"Iya." akupun menerima uluran tangannya dan kami segera pulang

* * *

Keesokannya kulihat Sebastian sudah berada di depan rumahku. Apakah dia akan mengantarku seperti kemarin? Tapi aku sedikit berharap hal itu karena agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kubuka pagar rumahku dan sosoknya memang masih ada dan nyata. Sebastian sudah menungguku dengan motornya. Aku langsung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bangun pagi, Hime-sama?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda

"Jangan panggil aku Hime-sama! Aku bukan cewek." ujarku sedikit kesal. Dasar Sebastian, dia memang tidak berubah. Baik dan mulai jail.

"Hehe… Baiklah Ciel." ujarnya dan sama seperti kemarin dia mengantarku ke sekolah

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian kami telah sampai di sekolah. Aku langsung turun dari motonya itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih aku langsung bergegas menuju kelas. Tapi lagi-lagi tanganku ditahan olehnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Hanya sampai jumpa kok." jawabnya dan langsung berlalu dengan motornya. Aku sedikit heran dengan tingkahnya yang aneh belakangan ini. Sejak bertemu denganku dia seolah-olah dikejar waktu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi tentangnya karena aku memang belum terlalu mengenalnya dan segera menuju ke kelas. Seperti biasa untuk memulai rutinitas yang membosankan bagiku.

* * *

"Ciel.." seseorang memanggilku. Aku segera menoleh ke arah orang itu dan kudapati sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang tengah berdiri di hadapanku

"Lizzie.." gumamku melihat sosoknya, Elizabeth Middleford temanku yang selama ini selalu tidak pernah menyerah memberitahu perasaannya padaku. "Ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu diantar jemput seseorang ya?" tanya Lizzie curiga

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku padanya

Kulihat wajahnya berubah sedikit, bagaimana kalau aku menyebutnya kesal. Mata hijaunya menunjukkan hal itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menatap matanya, aku tidak ingin melihat dirinya kecewa karena aku lagi.

"Ciel tolong jawab.." pinta Elizabeth sedikit memelas

"Setahuku itu bukan urusanmu, Lizzie." ujarku sambil membereskan buku-buku. Maklumlah hanya tinggal kami berdua yang belum pulang sekolah. "Dan baik aku atau kamu punya hidup masing-masing."

Aku langsung meninggalkannya sendiri di kelas. Sesaat kulihat wajah kecewa itu lagi. Ya ampun, bisakah dia tidak mendekatiku agar dia tidak terluka seperti itu? Aku memang menghindari dirinya tapi semuanya harus dia hadapi. Aku tidak ingin dia kecewa padaku dan kita tidak bisa berteman, tapi itu bukan masalah besar untukku.

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, dan kudapati sosok Sebastian telah menungguku seperti kemarin. Aku langsung bergegas menghampirinya. Sebelum aku menyapanya dia sudah menyapaku lebih dulu.

"Hai Ciel." sapa Sebastian

"Hai." ujarku pelan

"Ayo kamu mau langsung pulang kan?"

"Iya."

Lalu dia mengantarku hingga menuju rumah. Dan untuk hari ini memang dia langsung mengantarku menuju rumahku. Tidak pergi ke suatu tempat seperti kemarin. Kulihat ada sedikit perubahan di raut wajahnya, sama seperti waktu itu. Sendu. Memangnya ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya?

Entah aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya. Aku inin membiarkannya bercerita sendiri. Tapi tampaknya tidak mungkin. Karena setelah sampai di rumah dia langsung pulang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumamku bingung

* * *

Keesokannya ada yang aneh. Dia tidak datang untuk menjemputku seperti biasa.

Ayolah Ciel, dia baru sekitar 2-3 hari seperti itu tapi aku sudah mengharapkannya. Salah kan perasaanku seperti ini? Aku terus memikirkan hal itu bahkan di perjalan menuju sekolah.

Apalagi saat pelajaran. Aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkannya. Ucapan guru yang mengajarpun bagai masuk kuping kanan dan keluar kuping kiri. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Aku masih memikirkan tingkahnya yang aneh dari hari ke hari. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah atau tidak.

Begitu juga jam pulang sekolah, dia tidak menjemputku seperti biasa. Semuanya terasa bagaikan seperti halusinasi. Mungkin aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu. Mungkin semuanya hanya mimpi saja dan aku belum terbangun dari mimpiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mimpi?

Apakah semuanya mimpi ya?

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit kalau memikirkannya. Sosoknya, ucapannya, tindakannya, semuanya kalau hanya mimpi terlalu indah.

Bangunkanlah aku dari mimpi ini. Tapi aku sadari kalau ini bukan mimpi. Sosoknya memang nyata dan itu akan terus seperti itu.

Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya seperti itu. Wajahku langsung memanas, jantungku juga berdetak tidak karuan. Ya ampun aku terlalu jauh memikirkan dirinya.

* * *

Sama seperti kemarin, Sebastian tidak juga datang ke rumah untuk mengantarku. Sama seperti kemarin dia juga tidak menjemputku sepulang sekolah. Semuanya sama seperti kemarin.

"Apakah memang aku hanya bermimipi?" gumamku sambil berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Aku tidak pernah konsentrasi dalam menjalani hidupku setelah ada sosoknya. Seolah-olah hidupku yang tadi lurus telah berbelok dan makin berbelok hingga mungkin saja menuju jurang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah dan langsung meringkuk di atas kasurku. Kubiarkan rambut kelabuku menutupi wajahku, aku hanya memegang kedua lututku erat dan membenamkan wajahku di antara kedua lututku.

Sakit…

Aku merasa seperti dirinya menjauh dariku. Tidak apa kalau yang lain seperti itu, tapi jika dirinya yang seperti itu rasa sakit dalam diriku bertambah parah. Aku merasa apakah diriku tidak pantas atau kami tidak mau saling membuka diri.

Aku merasakan kalau pipiku tiba-tiba basah, kusentuhkan jariku di pipiku. Ternyata aku menangis. Untuk orang seperti dia? Aku menangis untuk orang seperti dia? Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dan langsung tidur. Aku tidak ingin dirinya menganggu hidupku dulu untuk saat ini.

TBC

A/N: Akhrny selesai…

Gomen qalo aneh n kykny crtny keceptn.

Tp mank gy sprt tu ide yg ada.

Qalo berkenan review y?

Biar smgt update.

Hehe..^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Akhrny update..

Thx bwt nekochan n yovi-chan yg dah review chap 2.

Moga chap nie gak mengecewakan..^^

* * *

**When I Met Devil**

**

* * *

**

Setelah cukup puas menangis semalaman aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kamarku, semuanya sama.

"Huft…" gumamku

Aku merasa sedikit malas untuk memulai hari ini. Tapi aku akan mencobanya. Aku berdoa agar aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku masih merasa sedih karena dia menjauh dariku. Entah karena aku aku juga tidak tahu. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap aku segera berangkat menuju sekolah.

**.**

**.  
**

"Pagi…" ujar seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat kukenal. Mataku membulat karena tidak percaya sosoknya ada dan terlihat di mataku. Dia, Sebastian. Sosoknya berada di depan rumahku seperti waktu itu. Aku hanya terdiam saja melihatnya tapi ada desiran aneh di hatiku. Aku merasa senang.

Senang?

Aku tidak tahu senang karena apa. Sekejap perasaan sedih dan kesalku padanya langsung mengilang entah kemana, seolah-olah menguap begitu saja. Sosoknya yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan tidak dalam waktu yang kuharapkan benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang iblis.

'Apakah aku dapat julukan baru untuknya?' batinku sambil memandangnya

"Kenapa kamu memandangku begitu?" tanya Sebastian heran

"Tidak apa." jawabku seraya membuka pagar rumah dan berjalan menjauh darinya

"Kau tidak mau kuantar? Hari ini aku bebas."

"Hmm… Baiklah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa aku diantar olehnya menuju sekolah. Entah kenapa aku sangat menantikan saat-saat ini. Aku merindukan dirinya yang tidak bertemu denganku selama beberapa hari. Sekarang hatiku lega bertemu dengannya, melihat wajahnya.

"Pulang sekolah aku jemput ya?" ujar Sebastian

"Baiklah." aku hanya tersenyum pelan menanggapi ucapannya dan segera berlalu meninggalkannya untuk menuju ke kelas. 'Semoga hari ini cuacanya baik.' batinku sambil tersenyum

* * *

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba tapi ada sedikit perbedaan. Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi terus terjadi tanpa henti. Pandangan mataku tidak terhenti melihat hujan yang masih turun saja. Aku melihat sekelilingku yang baru kusadari banyak teman-temanku yang menunggu di depan gedung sekolah karena masih hujan.

Kulirik jam tanganku dan aku gelisah karena hujan tidak ada niat untuk berhenti. Aku takut Sebastian tidak jadi menjemputku. Aku terus saja menunggu hingga kulihat samar-samar sosoknya yang sedang berlari menuju tempatku berpijak sekarang.

"CIEL!" seru Sebastian memanggil namaku. Aku hanya menatap lurus ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Rupanya dia datang dan menepati janjinya. Aku tidak peduli suaranya terdengar oleh teman-teman, tapi tampaknya teman-temanku tidak memusingkannya.

"Kau datang?" tanyaku setelah dia sampai di gedung sekolah. Baju dan rambutnya basah terkena air hujan

"Tentu." jawabnya mantap

"Tapi kan sekarang hujan. Kukira kau tidak akan datang."

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janji dan biarpun hujan aku akan kesini. Belum tentu saat aku kesini lagi hujan kan?"

Mendengar ucapannya aku hanya terdiam, aku memandangnya dari atas hingga bawah. Dia rela terkena hujan demi menjemputku. Apakah aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia…

'Tidak!' jerit batinku. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh banyak berharap darinya. Tapi melihat dirinya yang rela bersusah payah demi diriku aku merasa senang.

"Kau mau menunggu hujan reda?" tanyaku

"Iya. Dan tentu dengan kamu yang menemaniku." ujarnya sambil tersenyum

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, bisa kurasakan kalau wajahku ini memerah. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku berusaha menutupinya. Aku tidak ingin dia menertawaiku.

Kulihat langit tampaknya masih mendung. Aku hanya menghela nafas saja, aku ingin hujan cepat berhenti jadi aku bisa pulang. Kulirik wajah Sebastian yang basah karena terkena air hujan, aku hanya tersenyum pelan. Tanpa kusadari aku memberinya saputanganku.

"Rapikan wajahmu. Kamu terlihat kacau dengan wajah yang basah." ujarku

"Terima kasih." ujarnya dan langsung mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan saputanganku

Suasana juga hening sesaat. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat untuk menikmati tiap rintik hujan yang terdengar. Entah kenapa aku menyukai hujan kali ini, apa karena ada sosoknya di sampingku?

"Buka matamu Ciel. Hujan sudah berhenti." ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku dan membuatku membuka mataku. Kulihat langit dan ternyata sudah tidak hujan walau masih agak mendung

"Sudah tidak hujan. Ayo kita pulang." ujarku tersenyum padanya dan diikuti olehnya. Kami berdua keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahku

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kamu jalan kaki?" tanyaku

"Kan hujan tadi." jawabnya

Aku hanya memandang wajahnya dengan lembut, seolah-olah hatiku tenang hanya dengan menatap wajahnya saja. Aku ingin sekali bertanya kenapa dia tidak menemuiku tapi aku tidak ingin membuat situasi bertambah kaku. Aku hanya ingin dirinya dan diriku tetap akrab.

"Sudah sampai." ujarnya pelan

"Ah… Iya.. Sampai jumpa." ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkanku

**.**

**.**

Aku langsung menuju kamarku, kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Dan entah kenapa untuk kesekian kalinya wajahku memerah karenanya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di atas bantal milikku.

"Senangnya hari ini…" ujarku sambil tersenyum

Aku tahu aku sangat menantikan waktu bertemu dengannya. Seakan aku ingin hari ini terhenti agar bisa lebih lama bersamanya tapi aku tahu hari akan cepat berganti dan di saat itulah aku menanti sosoknya lagi.

* * *

Tentu saja aku berusaha menyambut hari esok dengan lebih baik karena aku berharap bertemu dengannya. Aku mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan ternyata tidak kutemukan sosoknya di depan pagar rumahku.

"Seperti ini lagi, huh?" ujarku sedikit kesal. Aku mengunci pagar rumah dan segera berjalan menuju sekolah

Selama di perjalanan pikiranku hanya tersita untuknya, aku selalu memikirkannya. Dan entah kenapa tiap kali memikirkannya jantungku ini selalu berdetak lebih cepat. Apakah aku memang benar-benar menyukainya?

'Benarkah hal itu terjadi padaku?' batinku pasrah

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit saja. Entah kenapa aku takut kalau Sebastian tidak menyambut perasaanku, biarlah hubungan kami dalam arti teman seperti ini selamanya. Aku rela asalkan bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Saat kualihkan wajahku untuk melihat pohon sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahku kulihat sosoknya disana. Mataku langsung membesar, aku langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Sebastian!" panggilku dan kulihat dia menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya sama seperti hari itu, saat aku melihatnya disana dengan wajah sendu yang sama. "Hai.."

"Oh Ciel." ujarnya setengah terkejut. "Maaf aku tidak ke rumahmu."

"Tidak apa." ujarku

Entah apa yang Sebastian pikirkan jika melihat bunga sakura. Wajahnya selalu terlihat sendu dan itu menyita perhatianku. Tapi sayangnya karena sebentar lagi waktu pelajaran akan dimulai aku bergegas meninggalkannya dan segera berlari menuju sekolah. Tidak kuhiraukan Sebastian yang terbengong melihatku karena lari darinya.

"Kamu akan mengetahuinya nanti…"

* * *

"Ciel.." panggil Lizzie

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Kemarin aku melihat ada pemuda yang bersamamu."

"Lalu?"

Lizzie langsung terdiam. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali mencampuri urusanku. Apakah dia tidak tahu aku menjauhinya karena tidak ingin dia terluka.

"Ada kalanya kamu tidak akan bersama dengan orang yang kamu sayangi." ujar Lizzie tiba-tiba

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku padanya

"Aku bicara kenyataan…" dan Lizzie langsung meninggalkanku sendiri. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan aku tidak mengerti atas jalan pemikiran Lizzie yang rumit dan kata-katanya yang terlihat sangat memojokkanku itu. Aku hanya melamun memikirkan diri Sebastian yang agak aneh itu.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batinku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu pulang sekolah memang waktu yang paling kunanti. Entah kenapa aku selalu berharap cepat waktu pulang karena aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan Sebastian. Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas, mendahului teman-teman lain. Tapi aku agak kecewa karena kali ini sosoknya tidak ada.

"Dia tidak ada lagi?" gumamku

Sama seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak melihat sosok Sebastian yang menungguku disini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Akupun berbalik dan segera berjalan menuju rumahku. Aku gelisah jika tidak melihat sosoknya, entah kenapa.

"Ciel…" hanya suara Lizzie yang tampaknya khawatir sedikit terdengar di telingaku tapi aku tidak menanggapinya

* * *

Aku hanya berjalan dengan lemas menuju rumahku. Setelah sampai di rumah ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, sepucuk surat. Surat yang tergeletak di depan pagar rumahku, aku langsung mengambil surat itu dan mengamati sampulnya baik-baik.

"Surat dari siapa?" batinku

Aku membuka surat itu perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya aku, karena surat itu adalah surat Sebastian untukku. Aku langsung senang dan segera membaca isi surat itu.

**.**

**.**

_Dear Ciel…_

_Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu dengan tidak menjemputmu hari ini._

_Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu._

_Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur aku ingin kamu tidak melihatku dulu untuk sementara waktu._

_Aku harap kamu mau mengerti._

_From Sebastian _

_._

_.  
_

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan ekspresiku ketika selesai membaca surat ini adalah, bingung. Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud Sebastian dari surat ini. Tapi kubawa surat itu dan kuletakkan di meja. Aku masih terpikirkan apa makna dari surat itu, surat yang seolah mengatakan perpisahan.

Apakah dia tidak ingin melihat diriku lagi?

Entahlah tapi aku berharap masih bisa melihatnya lagi.

Tuhan, berilah aku kesempatan untuk melihatnya lagi.

* * *

Dan persis seperti isi surat itu aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan Sebastian seminggu lebih. Tapi pikiranku seolah-olah terkena candu akan dirinya. Aku benar-benar rindu akan dirinya tapi dia tak kunjung datang.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" gumamku

Aku masih saja terus memikirkannya hingga tanpa sadar aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aduh.." rintihku

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu

"Iya." dan begitu kulihat orang itu adalah Sebastian, wajahku langsung ceria. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya itu. Aku tahu Sebastian terkejut karena tindakanku tapi aku tidak peduli

"Ciel…" ujar Sebastian

"Aku rindu padamu. Kamu kemana?" tanyaku yang tak hentinya memeluknya

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sebastian, aku makin mempererat pelukanku padanya. Entah kenapa aku takut kehilangannya. Kurasakan tangannya mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Maaf." gumamnya

Aku tidak bicara dan hanya mempererat pelukanku lalu kulepas pelukanku dan kulihat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang sendu itu lagi. Memangnya apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya? Tapi kuurungkan niatku untuk menanyakan hal itu dan kupikir lebih baik menenangkan dirinya.

"Apakah kamu bisa menjemputku?" tanyaku

"Aku usahakan." jawabnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat kusukai. Aku membalas jawabannya dengan anggukan pelan dan senyumanku

"Akan kutunggu…" akupun langsung berlari dari dirinya karena aku tahu wajahku ini memerah tanpa aba-aba dariku. Aku malu dengan wajahku yang selalu seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan Sebastian.

"Benarkah kamu mau menungguku?"

TBC

A/N: Nyampe sini dulu…

Memang rencanany pgn kyk ksh hidupku, tp tentu aja diubah sdkt bnyk.

Akhir kata review y…^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Akhrny update jg...

Stlh mengumpulkan tenaga biar gak mls.

Hehe...

Thx bwt yg dah review..

Title: When I Met Devil

Genre: mulai chap nie seterusny jd Angst, Romance

* * *

"Apakah kamu bisa menjemputku?" tanyaku

"Aku usahakan." jawabnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat kusukai. Aku membalas jawabannya dengan anggukan pelan dan senyumanku

"Akan kutunggu…" akupun langsung berlari dari dirinya karena aku tahu wajahku ini memerah tanpa aba-aba dariku. Aku malu dengan wajahku yang selalu seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan Sebastian.

"Benarkah kamu mau menungguku?"

* * *

**When I Met Devil**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini aku bangun pagi seperti biasa, bersiap berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa dan menantinya seperti biasa. Tapi mungkin kebiasaanku menantinya harus dikurangi.

Iya, karena dia sendiri ingin aku pergi dari hidupnya.

Aku masih memikirkan kata-katanya dalam surat itu. Yang masih belum kumengerti hingga sekarang. Aku masih saja terdiam memikirkan maksud Sebastian dari surat itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ciel..." Lizzy memanggil namaku dan membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat dia berlari kecil ke arahku dan aku menunggu hingga dia berada di sebelahku. "Pagi..."

"Pagi juga Lizzy." jawabku pelan. Kulihat Lizzy memandangku bingung, apakah terlihat kalau raut wajahku ini sedang sedih. Well, bisa dikatakan begitu.

"Ciel ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bener?"

"Bener kok." aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, kenapa Lizzy suka sekali mencampuri urusanku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku tahu niatnya baik padaku.

"Baiklah," ujar Lizzy. "Ayo kita ke kelas." Lizzy langsung menarik tanganku dan membuatku mengekor padanya hingga ke kelas.

**-x-**

Waktu istirahat dimulai, di kelas hanya ada aku dan Lizzy saja. Kami berdua saling ngobrol banyak tentang berbagai macam hal. Aku senang karena bisa berteman lagi dengannya.

"Wah... Berduaan aja nih..." goda Soma yang tiba-tiba ada di kelas. "Apa kalian udah jadian ya?"

"Apa sih?" gerutuku atas ucapan Soma. Kulirik wajah Lizzy yang mulai memerah, aku tidak tahu karena apa.

"Haha... Baiklah.." ujar Soma dan keluar dari kelas.

Aku berpikir dia jail juga menggoda Lizzy seperti ini. "Lizzy." panggilku.

"I.. iya..." ujar Lizzy sedikit terbata.

"Jangan dengerin ucapannya." ujarku dan hanya mendapat anggukan pelan dari Lizzy.

**-x-**

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Entah kenapa aku merasa berat jika mengingatnya. Waktu pulang sekolah adalah waktu aku bisa bertemu Sebastian. Dan memang sosoknya tidak ada. Mungkin dia sudah melupakanku, mungkin dia tidak lagi menginginkanku dan lebih parahnya dia tidak menganggap aku ada.

"Haha... aku memang payah..." ujarku sambil tertawa hambar. Aku hanya meneruskan perjalananku hingga ke rumah, tidak menghiraukan suara orang-orang di sekitarku.

"Ciel..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku- well mungkin kalian juga bosan tiap hari mendengar ucapanku tentang tiap hari yang kulakukan. Tapi memang itu nyatanya dan aku juga bosan pada hidupku yang mulai lurus-lurus saja.

Sebastian pergi dan entah kapan kembali. Sejak kehadiran Sebastian hidupku mulai sedikit berwarna. Dia yang membawa perubahan dalam hidupku, baik senang dan sedih.

"Sebastian..." gumamku memanggil namanya. Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis jika memikirkannya, air mataku serasa ingin keluar terus tanpa henti. "Bukan waktunya menangis." aku langsung saja pergi dan berangkat sekolah.

**-x-**

"Ciel.." panggil Lizzy begitu aku sampai di kelas. Pagi hari yang kulihat adalah raut wajah Lizzy yang seakan-akan tampak marah juga sedih. Aku tentu heran apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ada apa Lizzy?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kamu tinggalkan saja pemuda itu."

"Eh? Sebastian?"

"Iya."

"Kamu tahu darimana tentang dia?"

"Jelas aku tahu karena..."

"Karena?"

Lizzy tidak meneruskan ucapannya, membuatku bertambah bingung. Apalagi Lizzy jelas-jelas bilang dia tahu tentang Sebastian. Berarti aku bisa menanyakan kondisi Sebastian yang sudah lewat hampir 2 minggu ini.

"Ayo, Lizzy. Kamu membuatku penasaran." ujarku yang sedikit bersemangat karena mungkin saja Lizzy akan memberitahu hal bagus.

"Karena Sebastian itu akan menikah." jawab Lizzy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaikan di sambar petir di siang bolong. Ucapan Lizzy membuatku heran, takut, marah dan juga sedih yang luar biasa. Kulihat wajah Lizzy yang tampaknya masih sedikit cemas itu.

"Ciel... Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Lizzy.

Ah...

Aku tidak kuat. Aku tidak bisa menahan hal perasaan di hatiku yang mengatakan ucapan Lizzy itu salah, aku merusaha menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh.

"Kamu bohong..." ujarku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Kuarasakan kalau pandanganku sedikit mengabur, apakah aku akan menangis?

"Aku tidak bohong," ujar Lizzy pelan. "Itu benar."

Aku memandang mata hijau Lizzy dan aku tahu matanya itu tidak berbohong padaku. Mendengar kenyataan begitu hatiku langsung sakit, sangat sakit.

"Tahu dari..."

"Saudaraku akan menikah dengannya. Ini undangannya." Lizzy memberiku sebuah surat undangan pernikahan. Dan yang membuatku tambah kaget, semua ucapan Lizzy benar. Tertera nama Sebastian dan nama seorang wanita bernama Ranmao, pernikahan mereka juga tinggal 2 hari lagi. Itu yang membuatku bertambah sakit.

"Ah..." ujarku sambil jatuh tersungkur ke bawah. Sempat mengundang kekhawatiran teman-teman sekelas yang melihatku dan Lizzy. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Ciel..." ujar Lizzy pelan. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Tapi aku tidak menhiraukan ucapan Lizzy, aku langsung berlari dari kelas dan meninggalkan Lizzy disana.

"CIELL!" panggilnya tapi aku tidak akan menoleh. Aku ingin lari, aku ingin menenangkan diri. Entah kemana kakiku akan membawaku tapi aku berharap aku bisa sendiri dengan pikiranku.

**-x-**

Aku berlari cukup jauh hingga aku sudah berada di halaman belakang sekolahku. Kulihat langit cerah tapi berlawanan dengan hatiku yang mendung. Seolah langit tidak merasakan kesedihanku ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan. Kurasakan air mata mulai membasahi wajahku. Dari tadi aku berusaha agar tidak menangis di hadapan Lizzy. "Kenapa kamu mengkhianatiku?"

Hanya terus menerus pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari mulutku. Bagiakan kaset rusak, aku terus mengulang kalimat itu sambil menangis. Mungkin wajahku sudah kacau karena menangis, kurasakan air mata turun dengan bebas tiap kali aku mengingat namanya.

"Apakah selama ini kita hanya berteman saja? Aku tahu... tidak boleh banyak berharap... tapi..."

Aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan hal itu. Seolah semuanya hanya mimpi buruk belaka dan aku ingin ada seseorang yang membangunkanku dan dia adalah Sebastian. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa membangunkanku kalau dia tidak ada sisiku dan justru jadi orang yang merusak hidupku.

"Apakah semua tindakan manismu... omong kosong..."

Aku ingat awal kami bertemu, berteman, dan aku mulai suka padanya. Sampai teringat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Bagaikan adegan film yang terulang kembali di benakku, semuanya sama.

Aku melihat undangan pernikahan itu yang kugenggeam dengan kencang, kuliaht nama Sebastian dan wanita itu dan tempatnya.

"Ini... di rumah Lizzy kan?" gumamku masih menangis. Kulihat baik-baik isi surat itu dan aku menemukan satu hal, sebagai tema pernikahan mereka diadakan acara melihat bunga sakura.

"Ah... Jadi ini..." gumamku lagi. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sebastian selalu berwajah sendu jika melihat bunga sakura, mengingatkan dia akan pernikahannya yang semakin dekat.

Aku membuang undangan itu jauh-jauh dan hanya membenamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku. Semuanya menyakitkan, kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini. Pertama kalinya jatuh cinta malah merasakan hal sepahit ini.

Aku juga tidak berhenti menangis, aku tidak ada niat mengikuti pelajaran. Semua pikiranku tersita untuk mengingat Sebastian, pemuda yang aku sukai itu. Apakah semuanya akan berakhir? Perasaanku padanya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ciel..." kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku, dan kulihat Lizzy ada di hadapanku.

"Lizzy..." ujarku sedikit serak. Tapi aku tidak ingin menatap wajahnya.

"Kamu kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas?"

"Biar saja."

"Apa kamu masih memikirkan Sebastian?"

Ucapan Lizzy benar-benar mengena dengan apa yang kulakukan saat ini, memikirkan Sebastian. Aku menatap wajah Lizzy datar dan kulihat wajahnya langsung sedih. Lizzy langsung memelukku.

"Ciel.. Maaf ya?" ujar Lizzy. "Aku tahu nin berat, tapi itu kenyataan.."

Aku tidak merespon ucapan Lizzy, seolah kata-kataku sudah habis karena tangisanku itu. Hanya air mata yang menjawab ucapan Lizzy itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukainya..." ujar Lizzy lagi.

"Kamu tahu?" ujarku yang masih dengan suara yang serak.

"Aku tahu. Saat kamu bersama Sebastian, tatapan matamu, tingkah laku, wajah menunjukkan kalau kau suka padanya."

Aku kembali terdiam, ternyata Lizzy mengerti perasaanku. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir lagi.

"Seandainya pandanganmu itu untukku." ujar Lizzy dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Aku terdiam melihatnya, aku tahu aku telah melukainya untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tahu Lizzy masih berharap padaku dan aku tidak memberi kesempatan padanya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa banyak berharap," lanjut Lizzy lagi. "Asal bisa bersamamu aku senang, dan aku ingin melihat senyummu Ciel."

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang entah apa.

Tersenyum?

Dalam keadaan seperti ini? Mungkin aku lupa bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum, karena hal yang membuatku tersenyum telah pergi dan nyatanya tidak akan kembali padaku. Sebastian pergi meninggalkanku... selamanya.

"Dia akan menikah..." ujarku pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Iya. 2 hari lagi." jawab Lizzy. "Kumohon Ciel, tegarlah."

Tegar?

Dalam kondisi begini?

Aku memilih pergi dari hidupku selamanya daripada mengalami hal ini. Aku hanya tersenyum tapi masih dengan tangis, ternyata perumpaanku tentang Sebastian kalau dia iblis itu benar. Dia datang memberiku kebahagiaan semu dan membuatku merasakan sakit yang nyata. Aku tidak bisa banyak berkata lagi, air mataku terus mengalir tanpa ada isyarat akan berhenti.

"Ciel.." panggil Lizzy dengan cemas. "Kamu-"

"Lizzy.." ujarku pelan.

"Iya?"

"Apakah sudah tidak ada harapan?"

Lizzy hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku, dia menunduk dalam diam. Aku hanya melihat langit yang sudah sore ini, mataku juga masih terasa perih. Walau begitu hatiku lebih perih lagi, lukanya sudah terlalu berat. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah lukaku itu bisa sembuh atau tidak.

"Lizzy 2 hari lagi..." ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Lizzy heran. "Apa?"

"2 hari lagi. Bawa aku untuk bertemu dengannya.."

**TBC**

A/N: Gmn yovi-chan, nekochan dan minna-san?

Pa krng bgs? Angstny krng kerasa?

Aq brsh sebaik mgkn.

Review y?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Akhrny aq update stlh ul yg menyiksa.

Haha..XP

Aq harap minna-san mw baca...^^

Oh y sdkt info, stlh aq pkir fic nie gak bkal strusny jd Ciel's POV, ada bbrp scene yg memang bkal normal ato tntng orng lain selain Ciel. Tp lbh dominan Ciel's POV..^^

* * *

"Lizzy 2 hari lagi..." ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Lizzy heran. "Apa?"

"2 hari lagi. Bawa aku untuk bertemu dengannya.."

* * *

**When I Met Devil**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini sudah berlalu 2 hari dari waktu itu, ketika aku mengetahui kalau Sebastian akan menikah. Ya, menikah. Ikatan suci yang tidak bisa dipisahkan siapapun itu akan Sebastian jalani dan tentu bukan denganku. Tiap kali memikirkan hal itu entah kenapa hatiku sangat galau, perasaanku bagaikan kapal yang terombang-ambing di lautan yang ganas. Semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi buruk untukku.

"Benarkah ini nyata?" gumamku pelan sambil menatap cermin di kamarku. Yang terlihat adalah sosokku yang memakai jas hitam, dan semuanya tampak sama. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, bahkan diriku tahu kalau sinar mata biruku itu redup.

"Semuanya terasa sangat cepat." gumamku lagi sambil membenamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku. Aku merasa kalau ini terlalu cepat dan air mata kembali mengalir dengan bebas di pelupuk mataku. Aku tetap saja menangis dalam diam, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku merasa sangat kosong.

"Aku harus pergi." gumamku pelan. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku itu, kemudian merapikan jasku dan segera keluar dari rumah. Aku akan berjalan menuju kesedihanku.

.

.

.

.

"Ciel..." panggil Lizzy sambil berlari kecil ke arahku. Ya, kulihat sosok Elizabeth yang memakai gaun merah muda yang indah dan topi yang dia kenakan. Tapi tetap wajahnya tidak terlihat bahagia, mungkin dia turut prihatin dengan diriku. "Waktunya tiba." ujarnya setelah berada di hadapanku dan aku hanya terdiam tidak menjawab ucapan Lizzy itu.

"Ayo..." Lizzy menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya itu, tentu dengan supir yang mengendarainya.

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian kami telah sampai di rumah Elizabeth, rumah yang cukup luas dan dengan halaman belakang yang telah ramai. Tampak banyak orang sudah duduk disana dan seperti menantikan sesuatu, mungkin pasangan pengantin itu. Kulirik bunga sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari sana, aku hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Elizabeth, kau membawa temanmu?" tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang kami. Kami berdua langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan tampaklah sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat memakai pakaian Chinesse itu.

"Lau nii-san..." ujar Elizabeth. "Iya, aku bawa teman."

"Hmm... Temanmu manis juga ya?" ujar Lau dan dia menggengam tanganku. "Halo nona manis, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang well kurang aku suka.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu itu? Aku ini cowok!" ujarku geram sambil membuang muka darinya. Tentu saja aku kesal, dianggap seperti cewek olehnya. Kalaupun aku mau jujur, kebanyakan orang-orang juga menganggapku demikian.

"Oh kamu cowok?" ujar Lau kaget dan langsung melepas tangannya dariku. "Kukira kamu cewek, habis kamu manis."

"Lau nii-san, jangan ganggu Ciel." ujar Lizzy kesal.

"Jadi nama temanmu Ciel ya?" ujar Lau memastikan. "Salam kenal Ciel. Dan maaf ya kalau Elizabeth merepotkanmu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu kan berisik sekali Lizzy, beda dengan Ranmao. Tentu Ciel juga terganggu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Ranmao nee-san, aku dan dia beda."

"Haha... Kalian memang beda ya?"

"Tentu."

"Tidak kusangka Ranmao akan menikah. Ah... mungkin aku juga harus menyusulnya." aku yang daritadi diam mendengarkan percakapan kedua saudara itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Kulihat Lau malah tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Lau nii-san awas kalau macam-macam pada Ciel." gertak Lizzy sambil melancarkan death glarenya pada Lau.

"Haha... Baiklah." Lau pun meninggalkan kami berdua dan duduk di kursi paling depan. Bisa kulihat di kursi paling depan adalah anggota keluarga Elizabeth.

"Huh... Dasar nii-san yang menyusahkan," gerutu Lizzy. "Ayo Ciel, kita duduk disana." ujar Lizzy sambil menarik tanganku.

"Tidak apa?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu." jawab Lizzy dengan senyumnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak lama setelah kami duduk di depan semua orang sudah mulai ramai bertepuk tangan, kulihat sang pengantin wanita yang berjalan menuju altar di depan kami. Wajahnya terlihat ceria meski agak datar dan gaun yang dia pakai terlihat indah ditambah dengan rambutnya yang dikepang, sangat cocok untuknya.

"Ranmao nee-san cantik sekali." gumam Lizzy. Aku hanya melirik Lizzy dari ekor mataku dan tersenyum hambar. Sebenarnya inilah yang kutakutkan, melihat sosoknya yang mungkin sudah melupakanku. Awalnya aku kira ini tidak terlalu berat, tapi nyatanya sama saja. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, apalagi dirinya belum juga tiba. Dan tentu lebih terasa berat karena terdengar tepuk tangan dari para undangan yang hadir dan bisa kupastikan Sebastian telah tiba.

"Sebastian." gumamku pelan sekali. Tidak kuhiraukan suara tepuk tangan yang riuh itu, tidak kubiarkan diriku bertatap mata dengannya. Tapi aku tahu sosoknya melewati diriku dan aku hanya terdiam. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan agar air mataku tidak mengalir.

**-x-**

Entah kenapa aku merindukan sosoknya itu, rambut hitamnya, mata merahnya dan semua tentangnya. Aku rindu akan hal itu, sangat rindu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Akhirnya pengantin pria sudah tiba," ujar Pastor yang berada di depan altar. "Baiklah kita mulai saja upacara pernikahannya."

Semua orang terdiam, mereka menantikan upacara pernikahan ini berjalan lancar tanpa ada halangan. Yang terdengar hanyalah sayup-sayup suara Pastor itu yang entah menjelaskan apa, aku malas untuk mendengarnya.

"Apakah kau, Sebastian Michaelis. Bersedia menerima Ranmao sebagai istrimu yang sah dalam suka dan duka?" tanya sang Pastor pada Sebastian.

Hening...

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang meluncur dari mulut Sebastian, semua hadirin juga heran dan bingung. Aku yang melihat hal itu hanya merasakan ketakutan yang tidak pasti, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat atau bisa saja jantungku akan melompat keluar karena aku terlalu takut. Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha mendengar apa yang akan Sebastian ucapkan.

Walau aku akan tahu kalau ucapan Sebastian itu bisa mengubah statusnya tiap saat, aku hanya pasrah. Aku hanya terdiam dan ingin sekali berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi tentu aku tidak melakukan hal memalukan begitu.

"Aku..." Sebastian menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat semua orang penasaran akan kelanjutan kata-katanya. "Bersedia..."

Deg!

Ucapan Sebastian benar-benar menikam diriku dari belakang. Hanya dengan dua kata miliknya itu bisa membuat diriku lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. 'Aku bersedia' dan kata-kata itu juga bukan untukku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau mataku mulai panas dan pandanganku mengabur, apakah aku akan menangis disini? Saat ini juga?

Aku tidak sanggup melihat kelanjutan upacara pernikahan mereka yang sudah kutahu apa akhirnya. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan segera berlari meninggalkan upacara pernikahan itu. Aku tidak peduli dilihat orang banyak, asalkan bisa pergi dari sini.

"CIEL!" teriak Lizzy yang langsung menyusulku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Aku... bersedia..." ujar Sebastian ketika Pastor menanyainya. Para hadirin sempat bingung dan terkejut karena Ciel yang tiba-tiba berlari dan tentu teriakan nona muda Middleford itu.

Para hadirin sempat berbisik satu sama lain tapi entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pastor pun menenangkan keadaan yang mulai ramai itu.

"Tenanglah. Akan kita lanjutkan." kata sang Pastor bijak. Dan upacara pernikahan dilanjutkan.

'Ciel?' batin Sebastian bingung. Dia mendengar dengan jelas suara Lizzy yang meneriaki nama Ciel, tapi dia tidak ingin salah orang. Ayolah Sebastian, memangnya ada berapa Ciel di dunia ini yang dikenalnya? Dan itu hanya ada satu Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Apakah kau, Ranmao. Bersedia menerima Sebastian Michaelis sebagai suamimu yang sah dalam suka dan duka?" tanya sang Pastor pada Ranmao.

"Aku bersedia." ujar Ranmao.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Tepat saat ucapan Pastor selesai, Sebastian langsung melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Ranmao, Pastor dan para hadirin itu. Membuat mereka bertambah bingung dengan tingkah Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Karena sudah bersedia, saya nyatakan kau istri Sebastian Michaelis. Walau Sebastian pergi." ujar Pastor itu dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Ranmao. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan seolah melupakan kejadian yang tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian berlari entah kemana, hanya ada satu hal yang ada di benaknya. Anak berambut biru kelabu, bermata biru yang menyita perhatiannya, Ciel. Sebastian mencari Ciel di seluruh penjuru mansion Lizzy yang luas itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena dia capek berlari. Sebastian pun terdiam sejenak dan mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apakah itu... Ciel?" gumam Sebastian yang berjalan perlahan menuju tempat yang berada di balik pohon. Setelah melewati pohon itu, yang ada hanyalah beberapa pohon dan sosok Ciel juga Lizzy. Sebastian terkejut bukan main melihat Ciel ada di hadapannya, dia langsung berjalan menghampiri Ciel.

"Ciel." panggil Sebastian pelan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya diam, sosoknya yang membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya itu membuat Sebastian merasa bersalah. Lizzy yang berada di samping Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan kesal.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanya Lizzy dingin.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Elizabeth Middleford." ujar Sebastian tak kalah dingin.

"Tentu jadi urusanku karena Ciel temanku."

Sebastian hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Lizzy. Dia merasa kalau Lizzy sedikit mengganggu dan dia sedikit senang karena akhirnya Ciel memiliki teman.

"Sebaiknya kamu pergi Eli-" belum sempat Sebastian melanjutkan ucapannya, ucapannya terputus karena Ciel.

"Kamu yang pergi..." ujar Ciel dengan suara yang serak karena menangis. Tentu menangis dalam diam membuat diri sendiri bertambah sakit daripada kita mengungkapkan tangisan kita.

"Ciel? Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian yang hampir tidak percaya Ciel menyuruhnya pergi.

"Pergi..." ujar Ciel lagi yang kembali membenamkan wajahnya. Sebastian merasa sangat bersalah melihat Ciel sepeti ini, dia ingin Ciel yang seperti dulu. Tapi mungkin hal itu tidak terwujud. Ciel bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari dari hadapan Lizzy dan Sebastian.

"CIELL!" jerit Lizzy dan Sebastian hampir bersamaan. Tentu mereka berdua khawatir dengan kondisi Ciel yang tampaknya sangat terguncang itu. Karena Ciel tidak terkejar, Lizzy menatap Sebastian dengan amarah.

"Untuk apa kamu disini?" tanya Lizzy dingin.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." jawab Sebastian.

"Kamu sudah punya Ranmao nee-san, jangan dekati Ciel lagi!" setelah berkata begitu Lizzy meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri di dekat pohon itu.

"Aku menyakitinya..." gumam Sebastian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Ciel's POV**

**

* * *

**

Entah kemana langkah kakiku membawaku tapi hanya ada satu tujuanku, lari sejauh mungkin. Aku tidak sanggup bertatap muka dengan Sebastian, hatiku sudah terlalu sakit karena semua kenyataan yang terjadi terlalu cepat ini.

Semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan untukku, aku tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya sendiri tapi aku tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain, termasuk Lizzy. Walau aku tahu dia pasti akan memintaku untuk membiarkan dirinya membantuku.

"Kenapa?" gumamku dan bisa kurasakan air mataku mengalir dengan bebas dari pelupuk mataku. Semuanya terasa sangat berat dan hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa kenyataan itu selalu menyakitkan pada akhirnya?

"Sebastian..."

Aku malah merasakan air mataku mengalir makin deras tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti. Entah kenapa tiap perasaanku yang kurasakan ini seolah tidak ada artinya dan semuanya terasa makin membuat hatiku sakit.

**-x-**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku, dengan langkah yang goyah aku membuka pintu dan langsung saja menutup pintu. Aku jatuh terduduk di depan pintu rumahku itu dan masih saja menangis, aku serasa tidak ada niat untuk menghentikan tangisanku ini. Ya, orang yang akan menghentikan tangisku adalah orang yang menyakitiku.

"Sebastian..." gumamku masih menangis.

Entah kenapa aku merasa hidupku seakan berhenti melihat Sebastian sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Orang beruntung yang memiliki senyum indah Sebastian dan orang itu bukan aku. Tampaknya aku sendiri belum sanggup menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Mungkin diriku akan terluka seperti ini karenanya.

"Kamu memang iblis..." gumamku lagi. Tampaknya air mataku ini memang tidak akan berhenti. Air mata yang menunjukkan betapa terlukanya hatiku karena Sebastian, menunjukkan betapa kejamnya kenyataan yang menimpaku, dan Sebastian yang menyakitiku perlahan-lahan. Semua air mataku tumpah ruah dan tidak aku tahu kapan lukaku yang sebenarnya akan sembuh.

TBC

A/N: Gmn mnrt minna?

Aq tunggu reviewny..^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Akhrny update agy minna..^^

Ywdh met baca aja..

N thx bwt tmn2 yg dah review..

* * *

**When I Met Devil**

**

* * *

**

Dimulailah lagi hari yang tidak ingin kujalani. Aku muak terus merasakan sakit seperti ini, aku benci jika harus menderita karenanya. Apakah semua kata-katanya memang palsu?

Kutatap cermin yang berada di depanku, memperlihatkan sosokku dari atas hingga bawah. Aku yang seperti biasa akan pergi sekolah ini, ya dengan sinar mata biruku yang redup. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian itu aku tidak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk hidup.

"Sekarang dan dulu memang berbeda..." gumamku sambil menatap cermin itu. Akupun langsung bergegas pergi dari rumah dan menuju tempat yang seperti biasa.

**-x-**

"Ciel..." aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, suara yang cukup lama tidak kudengar. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat sosok wanita berambut merah, juga dengan bajunya yang berwarna merah.

"Madam..." bisikku pelan.

"Ah Ciel... Untung kamu belum jauh dari rumah. Aku mencarimu," Madam Red langsung memelukku erat. "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku..." aku memutar bola mataku, menghindari tatapan mata Madam Red. Aku berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan. Baik? Tentu saja tidak, kondisiku tidak baik sekarang. "Aku... baik..." Ah... Lagi-lagi aku harus bohong demi orang lain.

"Benarkah?" Madam Red memperhatikanku tajam sekali, aku sampai sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Iya."

"Baiklah kalau kamu bilang begitu," Madam Red akhirnya tidak menatap tajam ke arahku dan aku bisa sedikit lega. "Mau berangkat sekolah kan? Aku antar ya?"

"Tidak merepotkan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak kok. Ayo..." Madam Red menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya yang juga berwarna merah, dan dia segera mengantarku ke sekolah.

**-x-**

"Sampai jumpa Ciel," ujar Madam Red ramah. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah bisa menjemputmu nanti."

"Tidak apa. Aku biasa pulang sendiri. Madam masih ada urusan kan? Jarang-jarang kita bertemu." ujarku pelan.

"Iya. Tapi akan aku usahakan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Baiklah..." aku langsung berlalu dari hadapan Madam Red dan segera menuju ke kelas.

"Ciel... Matamu menunjukkan keredupan. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa akan kulalui hari-hari yang membosankan ini selamanya. Belajar, belajar dan belajar hingga pulang sekolah. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak ada artinya kalau hidup lagi. Tapi selalu ada banyak orang yang membuatku berpikir dua kali mengenai hidup ini.

"Ciel..." dari suaranya saja aku sudah tahu, ini suara Lizzy.

"Kamu teriak-teriak saja,Lizzy?" tanyaku sambil membereskan tasku.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu."

"Pagi..." kali ini terdengar suara seseorang yang cukup familiar di telingaku. Dia langsung memelukku begitu saja.

"Alois, apa-apaan kamu?" teriak Lizzy sambil melancarkan death glarenya. Aku tahu kebiasaan Alois yang suka sekali memeluk orang ini tidak bisa hilang, apalagi memelukku.

"Kenapa Elizabeth? Kamu tidak suka aku memeluk Ciel begini?" tanya Alois dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh..."

"Alois, bisakah kamu melepaskan pelukanmu itu?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Oh baiklah..." Alois langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Lizzy tajam. "Elizabeth, kalau kamu ganggu aku, awas saja."

"Kamu yang ganggu..." ujar Lizzy tidak mau kalah.

Dan terjadilah sedikit keributan karena Alois dan Lizzy bertengkar. Mereka berdua memang sering sekali adu mulut seperti sekarang. Hanya saja beberapa minggu terasa tenang karena Alois tidak masuk. Setidaknya begitu menurutku sampai aku bertemu dengan...

'Lupakan dia,Ciel...' batinku menjerit seakan mengingatkanku pada apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh berharap banyak darinya. Ah... mungkin aku harus melupakannya.

* * *

"Yey! Waktunya pulang..." seru Alois sambil membawa tasnya. Kulirik dia langsung meninggalkan kelas, dan aku langsung membereskan tasku. Kulirik Lizzy yang sudah ada tepat di hadapanku.

"Ada apa,Lizzy?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ano... Aku ingin kita jalan sama-sama. Setidaknya sampai gerbang." ujar Lizzy.

"Baiklah..." lalu kami berdua segera keluar dari kelas dan berjalan hingga depan gerbang sekolah. Lizzy langsung dijemput oleh supirnya dan dia berlalu dari hadapanku. Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri, akupun meneruskan langkahku hingga sampai di rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan hingga melemati tempat yang jujur mulai kubenci untuk kulewati. Pohon sakura di dekat sekolah, disinilah aku pertama kali berjumpa dengannya, disinilah aku merasakan perasaanku padanya dan tempat ini pula yang mengingatkanku padanya.

"Sebastian..." gumamku pelan.

"Ciel..." kudengar ada suara yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku, orb merah yang sudah lama tidak kulihat muncul di hadapanku.

"Sebas... tian..."

"Ciel... Kumohon dengarkan aku..." ujarnya dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Apa yang harus aku dengar?" aku hanya menatap datar ke arahnya. Sungguh hatiku sakit jika harus mengingat lagi kenangan akan dirinya.

"Pernikahan itu..."

"Cukup!"

Aku langsung berlari menjauhi Sebastian. Tapi tampaknya kakiku tidak terlalu cepat membawaku pergi, buktinya dia bisa menyusulku.

"Ciel..." ujarnya memanggil namaku sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku hanya memejamkan mata, takut untuk melihat orb merah miliknya itu. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Semuanya... tentang dirinya.

"Ciel tatap mataku..." perintahnnya. Dengan perasaan sedikit takut aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan mata biruku bertemu dengan mata merahnya. Bisa kulihat ekspresi Sebastian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Matanya tiba-tiba terlihat cemas. Seiring dengan kami berdua yang saling bertatapan bunga sakura turun bagaikan hujan.

Bunga sakura yang terus turun dan membuat jalanan penuh dengannya, kulirik sekilas ada bunga sakura di atas kepala Sebastian. Memang bunga sakura ini turunnya sangat deras bagaikan hujan dan yang membuatku bertanya kenapa perbaduan warna merah dan pink terlihat indah?

"Tatapan matamu beda, Ciel..." ujarnya cemas.

"Eh?" ujarku pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu yang akan dia bilang, sinar mataku sudah redup. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu diungkit-ungkit lagi, apalagi olehnya. "Bukan urusanmu kan? Urus saja istrimu." aku langsung melepaskan tangan Sebastian yang menggenggamku dan langsung berlari kencang menjauhinya.

"CIEL!" jerit Sebastian.

Aku tidak peduli akan dirinya yang berusaha mengejarku, aku ingin segera sampai di rumah dan mengunci diri. Melepaskan diri darinya.

* * *

Akhirnya kulihat pintu rumahku yang berjarak tidak jauh dari posisiku sekarang. Aku langsung membuka pagar dan masuk ke rumah.

BLAM

Pintu depan kututup dengan kencang. Aku ingin sendiri, hatiku cukup sakit waktu itu dan kenapa sosoknya harus muncul di hadapanku. Aku benar-benar ingin menghilang darinya.

"Ciel... Buka pintunya..." pinta Sebastian sambil menggedor pintu rumahku. Aku tahu dia bisa masuk karena aku tidak mengunci pagar, tapi aku bersyukur sudah mengunci pintu depan ini.

"Ciel... Kumohon..." pintanya lagi dengan nada pelan. Tidak kuhiraukan semua ucapannya, bagaikan angin lalu di telingaku.

"Ciel..."

Aku tetap pada pendirianku, tidak membuka pintu untuknya dan tetap duduk tersungkur di dekat pintu rumah. Semua ucapan Sebastian terdengar jelas di telingaku, tapi tidak kuhiraukan.

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian lagi.

"Pergi..."ujarku pelan, sangat pelan. Tapi aku yakin suaraku cukup terdengar di telinganya.

"Kenapa Ciel? Aku belum menjelaskan-"

"PERGI!"

Aku berteriak cukup kencang padanya, tanpa melihatnya aku tahu ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajahnya. Pasti dia sangat kecewa, tapi kekecewaannya masih kurang jika dibandingkan dengan diriku. Hatiku sudah kacau balau karenanya, sudah cukup dia merusak semuanya.

Kudengar samar-samar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu. Akhirnya dia pergi juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Sebastian's POV**

**

* * *

**

Daripada aku membuatnya bertambah marah padaku aku menjauh dari rumahnya, pergi lagi darinya. Aku belum sempat menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Ciel. Aku tidak ingin melihat air mata membasahi wajahnya, tapi akulah yang menyebabkan dirinya menangis.

Aku tidak menyangka Ciel akan melihat pernikahanku itu, padahal aku yakin dia tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi kupikir lagi tentu dia tahu karena ada Elizabeth.

"Ciel..." gumamku pelan. Aku menatap langit sore yang begitu indah. Kapan terakhir kali aku menikmati momen bersama Ciel, sepertinya sudah lama sekali hal itu berlalu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Ciel, tapi langkahku tertahan.

"Kamu..." ujar seseorang. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan kulihat rambut pirangnya.

"Elizabeth?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Ciel." jawabku.

"Sadarlah.. Dirimu sudah melukai Ciel begitu dalam. Untuk apa kau menemuinya lagi?"

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak mengerti? Kau yang tidak mengerti! Pergilah dari hidup Ciel!"

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

"Kau punya Ranmao nee-san, istrimu. Kenapa juga kau mengganggu Ciel?"

Aku memandang tajam gadis ini. Dia selalu membawa-bawa nama Ranmao. Aku sebal mendengarnya. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, sekarang aku adalah suami dari saudaranya. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai Ranmao, hanya Ciel yang selalu terbayang. Tapi entah apa yang kupikirkan aku merasa Ciel tidak akan mengetahuinya. Aku memang lebih kejam dari yang kuduga.

"Pergilah, Sebastian. Aku mohon..." desis Elizabeth tajam. Aku tetap memandang tajam ke arahnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Diantara saudara Ranmao, aku paling tidak menyukai Elizabeth yang terlalu ikut campur urusanku dengan Ciel. Aku langsung berlalu dari hadapannya dan tidak ingin mencari masalah dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth's POV**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya pergi juga Sebastian. Aku sebal melihatnya yang sudah menyakiti Ciel dan sekarang berusaha kembali ke Ciel. Apa dia tidak berpikir dia telah memiliki Ranmao nee-san? Dia memang pemuda yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

Aku melihat ke arah rumah yang berada di hadapanku. Aku tahu ini rumah Ciel dari Soma, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan memencet bel rumahnya.

"Ciel..." panggilku pelan tapi tidak ada jawaban. Yang kudengar samar-samar suara tangisan. Ciel menangis? Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendengar tangisan Ciel karena lelaki tidak tahu diri itu. Aku berusaha membuka pintu rumahnya tapi terkunci.

"Ciel... Ini Lizzy. Tolong buka pintunya?" ujarku.

"Kumohon Lizzy..." ujarnya dengan suara yang pelan. "Pergi..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku berusaha menahan suaraku yang bergetar. "Aku khawatir padamu."

"Kumohon, biarkan aku sendiri dulu."

"Kamu bisa berbagi denganku, Ciel. Aku akan selalu disampingmu."

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, hanya semilir angin yang kurasa. Aku merapikan rambutku dan tetap menunggu di depan pintu rumhanya, berharap Ciel akan membuka pintunya. Tapi tetap saja nihil. Aku tahu Ciel memang keras kepala, aku tahu Ciel tidak suka sisi lemahnya diketahui orang lain. Tapi aku tidak suka jika Ciel memedam semuanya sendiri.

"Ciel..." panggilku lagi.

"Lizzy..." ujarnya pelan sekali.

"Iya?" tanyaku.

"Kamu bertemu dengannya?"

Deg!

Bagaikan terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya, Ciel menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin aku jawab. Ciel, kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal itu.

"Ano..." ujarku dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu," ujarnya. "Suaramu terdengar tadi dan... suaranya juga."

Aku hanya diam saja, membiarkan Ciel melanjutkan ucapannya jika dia mau. Aku akan berusaha selalu mendengar ucapan Ciel.

"Lizzy. Kumohon pergi sekarang." lanjutnya lagi dan yang membuatku sedih.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku hampir menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat Ciel seperti ini. Aku lebih suka melihat Ciel tersenyum, tertawa bahagia jika aku dan Alois beradu mulut, tatapan mata birunya yang cerah. Aku sedih melihat semangat hidup Ciel yang kian lama kian menghilang.

Seakan-akan hidupnya sudah tidak berarti untuk diteruskan. Aku berharap Ciel bisa kembali seperti dulu. Semua karena lelaki sial itu! Sebastian Michaelis, suami Ranmao nee-san.

Kukkira dia lelaki yang baik, ternyata bisa membuat Ciel menjadi seperti ini. Aku kasihan pada Ciel juga Ranmao nee-san. Mereka hanyalah korban dari kebimbangan hati Sebastian yang tidak tentu arahnya.

"Baiklah..." ujarku tiba-tiba. "Aku akan pergi, kuharap besok kamu baik-baik saja." aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari pintu rumahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah aku menjauh dari pintu rumahnya kulihat sosok seorang wanita berambut merah dan berpakaian merah.

'Siapa dia?' batinku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Madam Red's POV**

**

* * *

**

Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil merahku tepat di depan rumah Ciel. Tapi yang mengejutkanku ada seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang yang ada di depan pagar.

"Apakah kamu teman Ciel?" tanyaku padanya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku hingga berada di hadapannya.

"I... Iya..." jawabnya sedikit terbata-bata.

"Ciel ada di dalam kan?"

"Ada. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Gadis itu terdiam, wajahnya langsung murung. Seperti wajah Ciel yang kulihat tadi pagi, sinar mata gadis itu tampak redup. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah ada masalah yang membuat mereka seperti ini? Anak-anak zaman sekarang masalahnya terlalu beragam.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya," ujarku mantap dan mendapat tatapan heran dari gadis itu. "Kamu tenang saja."

"Baiklah..." gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sekarang aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depannya. Kuketuk pintu berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Ciel..." panggilku. "Tolong buka."

"Pergi..." ujar Ciel pelan sekali. Bisa kudengar dari suaranya itu kalau dia sedang menangis. Suara yang terdengar sangat parau, seperti bukan Ciel saja.

"Ini Madam..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ciel, mungkin dia sedang melamun atau apa. Aku masih belum bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Kumohon Madam. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." ujarnya dengan suara yang parau.

"Tapi Ciel..."

"Kumohon..."

Meski aku tidak melihat wajahnya tapi aku tahu wajahnya pasti kacau sekali. Wajah Ciel yang tenang itu penuh dengan air mata, sinar mata birunya yang kulihat tadi pagi redup kuyakin pasti bertambah redup. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengetahui kondisi Ciel.

"Ciel," ujarku pelan. "Kamu bisa cerita padaku apa yang terjadi. Tapi kalau kamu tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak memaksa."

Suasana langsung hening, tampaknya Ciel berusaha meresapi kata-kataku. Aku hanya terdiam menanti kepastiannya yang tidak kutahu apa. Ciel, meski aku tantemu aku ingin kau bisa berbagi denganku.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari bibir Ciel. Aku tetap bersabar menantinya bicara.

"Meski kau tidak mau melihatku sekarang," ujarku tiba-tiba. Aku menggantungkan ucapanku untuk menunggu reaksinya. "Aku selalu berdoa kau baik-baik saja dan biarkan masalahmu berlalu."

"Iya..." ujar Ciel dengan suara parau lagi. Aku merasa senang dia mau merespon sedikit ucapanku.

"Ciel, aku pergi dulu ya?" ujarku dan langsung meninggalkan Ciel. Aku mencoba memberikan Ciel waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kuyakin dia akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Ciel's POV**

**

* * *

**

Lagi-lagi aku membuat orang mencemaskan kondisiku, Lizzy sekarang Madam Red juga ikut khawatir. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, aku tidak ingin mereka turut bersedih untukku. Tapi hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan, menangis dan mengunci diri.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat pandangan kecemasan dari wajah Lizzy atau Madam Red. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir. Aku yakin bisa mengurusi masalahku sendiri.

"Benarkah?" gumamku sambil membenamkan wajah di kedua lututku. Aku masih terduduk di dekat pintu, tidak kuhiraukan tubuhku yang mungkin kedinginan karena lantai atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, tidak beranjak dari tempatku ini.

Terlintas lagi semua kenangan akan Sebastian. Apalagi saat tadi, saat dia bilang tentang pernikahan itu. Hatiku sangat sakit mendengar, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya dari bibir Sebastian. Kuharap aku tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Sebastian..."

TBC

A/N:

Minna gomen qalo crtny agak membingungkn.

Banyak sekali person of view disini, aku sengaja memakainya dari berbagai sisi.

Kuharap minna-san bisa mengerti^^

Mind to RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Minna akhirny aq update, gomen qlo lama updateny cz aq gk dpt inspirasi dr kmrn2.

skrng sie aq usahakan, moga tdk mengecewakan..^^

Disclamer: Yana Toboso selalu memiliki kuroshitsuji...

Warning: AU, OOC, angst yang kurang terasa, ada OC di beberapa bagian

* * *

**When I Met Devil**

**

* * *

**

Aku selalu berpikir, apakah manusia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati?

Kurasa hanya beberapa manusia saja yang bisa dan aku bukan salah satunya. Tidak terhitung berapa lama aku menangis. Tidak terhitung berapa hari aku menderita dan tidak terhitung pula sakit yang kutanggung sendiri.

Hidup memang berat dan aku bisa merasakannya terus menerus, tiada hari tanpa sakit seperti ini. Kenapa aku harus dan pernah bertemu dengannya.

Ah... terbesit di benakku untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Aku tetap duduk di dekat pintu, mataku sudah terasa perih dari tadi. Pikiranku dan tubuhku seakan tidak satu tujuan, aku bisa merasakan kalau waktu berhenti sejenak untukku. Seolah-olah aku ini mati rasa.

'_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?' _batinku menjerit. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan, kenangan akan Sebastian tetap tidak bisa pergi dari benakku. Inikah yang namanya _cinta mati_? Aku tidak tahu tapi perasaanku tidak bisa membohongi fakta kalau aku memang masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang. Kenyataan memang kejam.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang pagi dan kubuka mataku yang terpejam. Ya ampun, aku tertidur di depan pintu. Semuanya masih sama dengan yang kemarin, tidak ada yang berubah. Langkah kakiku membawaku ke kamar mandi, kucuci muka dan kutatap cermin.

"Haha... Masih sama." ujarku sambil tertawa pahit. Aku langsung saja mandi dan tidak lama aku sudah selesai. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memakai seragam sekolahku. Pikiranku terasa hampa. Setelah beres semuanya kulangkahkan kaki dengan enggan keluar rumah.

**-x-**

Aku bersyukur jalanan masih sepi dan aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan teman-teman. Langkah kakiku ini membawaku menuju sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Taman bunga yang indah.

'Kalau tidak salah dia pernah membawaku kemari.' batinku lagi sambil berusaha mengingat taman ini. Tapi langsung kutepis pikiranku tentangnya. Cukup, aku tidak tahan.

Aku hanya duduk-duduk santai di sebuah bangku taman, dibelakang bangku itu ada bunga mawar putih. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Tidak kupedulikan waktu yang akan menujukkan jam sekolah, aku tidak ingin datang ke sekolah. Pikiranku belum sanggup untuk bertemu Elizabeth.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu... mereka." gumamku pelan.

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive." panggil seorang guru yang mengabsen murid di kelas.

"Dia tidak masuk." ujar Soma.

"Tumben sekali..." gumam guru itu sambil memanggil nama murid yang lain.

"Ciel tidak masuk?" tanya Alois yang duduknya di belakang Soma.

"Iya. Kamu liat kan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Ciel." jawab Soma santai.

"Iya sih..."

'Ciel...' batin Lizzy sembari melirik Alois dan Soma dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kelas.

* * *

Aku tetap berada di taman itu dengan pikiran yang kosong. Mataku melirik sebuah bunga mawar merah yang berada di sebrang tempatku duduk. Aku berdiri dan segera menuju bunga itu dan memetiknya.

Kuperhatikan bunga mawar itu baik-baik meski terkesan sedikit tidak niat. Aku hanya ingin memuaskan rasa penasaranku akan bunga mawar merah ini yang menarik perhatianku.

"Sebastian..." gumamku lagi.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini aku sedikit disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tugas dari perusahaan Ranmao. Sejak menjadi suaminya aku menjadi direktur di perusahaannya. Tapi tetap saja bukan jabatan yang kuinginkan.

Aku memandang dengan malas tumpukan dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan itu. Ingin rasanya aku membakar semuanya agar aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Aku hanya menatap ke arah jendela, langit cukup cerah.

Aku hanya terdiam, ingatanku tentang awal dari semua ini bermula sedang bermain di dalam pikiranku.

"_Kalau kau jadi direktur perusahaan kami pasti sukses." ujar ayah Ranmao saat aku mengunjungi mereka dengan ayahku._

"_Tapi saya..." ujarku._

"_Tidak ada tapi Sebastian Michaelis. Orangtuamu juga sudah menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan anakku dan tinggal 3 hari lagi menuju hari pernikahan kalian."_

"_Itu benar Sebastian," tambah ayahku. "Kau harus menikah dengan Ranmao."_

"_Semua itu terlalu cepat aku..."_

"_Sebastian!" bentak ayahku .Matanya sudah menunjukkan ketidak sukaan karena aku membantah ucapannya._

"_Aku bisa memilih jalan hidupku sendiri!" ujarku lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit bentakan di dalamnya._

"_Hidupmu adalah untuk anakku," ujar ayah Ranmao. "Ayahmu sudah memberikan jaminan padaku."_

_Aku merasa jantungku bisa berhenti tiap saat. Hidupku untuk seseorang yang tidak kucintai? Apakah para orangtua kami sudah kehilangan akalnya? Aku sudah mencintai seorang anak yang waktu itu kutemui, Ciel Phantomhive. Dialah cintaku, hidupku hanya untuknya. Tapi kedua orang ini mengambil jalan hidupku seenaknya. _

"_Kau tidak akan bisa menghindar Sebastian," tambah ayahku. "Kalau kau menikah dengan Ranmao hidup kita akan lebih baik dari sekarang. Jabatan tertinggi juga ada di tanganmu. Kau tidak akan kesusahan."_

"_Aku tidak merasa susah," ujarku. "Ayah saja yang merasa susah karena menghabiskan uang seenaknya."_

"_Kamu!"_

"_Sudahlah Tuan Michaelis," ujar ayah Ranmao pada ayahku. "Anakmu pasti akan menikah dengan anakku."_

"_Baiklah."_

_Secara tidak langsung ucapan mereka itu mengunci hidupku. Aku merasa seperti barang dagangan yang akan dijual dan sudah mendapatkan pembeli. Begitu sudah sampai di tangan pembeli aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Iya, selama 3 hari itu aku selalu diawasi dan tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu dengan Ciel. Setiap kali mencoba melarikan diri selalu berhasil tertangkap dan para pelayan itu selalu membiusku seenaknya. Semuanya tidak berguna. Aku benci mereka, sangat._

"Huh..." keluhku sambil memukul berkas dokumen yang ada di meja. Kertas-kertas itu berterbangan dan aku tidak peduli. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku adalah Ciel. Separah itukah kejadian ini hingga Ciel terseret-seret? Tanpa sadar aku telah melukai hatinya yang rapuh itu. 'Maafkan aku.' batinku.

Aku langsung keluar dari ruang kerja ini dan segera pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari sini. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku sejenak.

"_Bunga bisa membuat pikiranku tenang." ujar ibuku padaku saat aku masih kecil._

"Benarkah bunga bisa membuat pikiran tenang?" gumamku bingung. Tapi akhirnya aku menuju mobilku dan membawanya menuju taman bunga yang kutahu. Taman bunga yang pernah aku dan Ciel kunjungi.

'Sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesana.' batinku.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya aku telah sampai di taman bunga itu. Suasananya masih sama, mengingatkan aku pada Ciel. Aku melangkahkan kaki mengelilingi taman ini dan orb merahku sedikit membesar. Apa aku tidak salah melihat sosok Ciel yang berada di dekat tumpukan bunga mawar merah?

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dan kutahu itu memang sosoknya. Perasaanku sedikit senang sekaligus khawatir. Aku takut dia masih marah padaku. Tapi aku melihat bajunya, itu kan seragam sekolahnya. Apakah dia membolos?

Aku mendekatinya perlahan-lahan, tidak ingin terlalu mengejutkan setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, aku gugup sekali. Jarakku dengan Ciel juga tidak terlalu jauh, aku ingin sekali memeluknya tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa ada murid sekolah yang bolos." ujarku yang sudah berada di samping Ciel.

"Bukan urusanmu." ujarnya cuek sambil melihat bunga mawawr yang ada di genggamannya. Akhirnya Ciel menoleh ke samping dan orb merahku bertemu dengan mata birunya itu.

"Sebas... tian..." gumamnya sangat terkejut.

"Ini aku Ciel." ujarku.

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Karena bertemu denganmu adalah takdir."

"Omong kosong."

Ciel segera berlari dari hadapanku, karena aku telah memperkirakan hal itu terjadi aku sudah mengunci tangannya. Dia hanya menatap tajam ke arahku, tatapan yang menusuk. Tapi aku tahu aku pantas dapat tatapan seerti itu darinya.

"Ciel dengarkan aku." ujarku.

"Apa yang harus aku dengar?" tanyanya.

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera memeluk Ciel dengan erat, sangat erat. Seolah aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Dia memberontak dalam pelukanku tapi aku tetap menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" jeritnya.

"Ciel..." gumamku pelan tepat di telinganya. Kulihat wajah Ciel sedikit memerah. Tapi aku tidak ingin merusak suasana ini, merasakan betapa lama aku tidak memeluknya seperti ini. _"I miss you."_

"_It's a lie..." _ujarnya tegas.

"_Why don't you trust me?"_

"_Never!"_

"_How clever you are, my dear. You never mean a single word you say."_

Akhirnya Ciel mendorongku dan aku memang juga berniat melepas pelukanku. Kulihat wajahnya itu entah marah, malu atau apa. Wajahnya tetap merah seperti tadi, membuatku penasaran apa yang sekarang dia pikirkan.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" ujar Ciel dingin.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu Ciel." ujarku.

"Apa?"

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu seperti ini, tapi ini juga bukan inginku."

Ciel menatapku tajam. Tampaknya kali ini aku harus bersyukur karena tidak pernah dia memandangku seperti ini. Dia selalu lari menghindariku.

"Aku... ayahku seperti menjualku pada Ranmao." ujarku.

"Menjual?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Iya," ujarku pelan. "Kau pasti tidak suka kan jika menjadi diriku?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Kau kira aku tidak melawan?" ujarku sedikit menggantungkan pembicaraan. Kulihat Ciel memandangku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum padanya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan bicara seperti ini. Kuharap kau mengerti Ciel."

"Apa yang harus aku mengerti?"

"_I will always love you. Forever. No matter what."_

Ciel hanya menatapku dalam diam. Entah kenapa aku ingin menatap mata birunya itu lebih lama lagi dan lebih dekat. Aku mempersempit jarakku dan Ciel dan mengecup pelan bibirnya. Aku ingin meski hanya satu kali bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Ciel.

Tapi dia kembali mendorongku dengan kuat. Mata birunya masih menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya disana. Seolah-olah tindakanku itu tidak nyata di matanya. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung berlari dari hadapanku.

"Ciel!" jeritku memanggil namanya tapi apa daya aku tidak ingin membuatnya bingung. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke hidupku yang bagaikan mesin itu. Entah apa yang terjadi jika ayahku mengetahui aku pergi diam-diam. 'Ciel... Suatu saat nanti akan kubuat kau bahagia.' batinku yang kembali ke mobil dan menuju tempatku tadi.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

**

* * *

**

Aku berlari dan terus berlari entah kemana. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya. Aku berhenti berlari karena sudah capek. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang terngah-engah. Kusentuh bibirku pelan dengan jariku. Ya ampun, ciumannya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Sebastian... kau..." gumamku.

Wajahku juga tiba-tiba memerah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya dan yang lebih aku herankan itu adalah ucapannya. Seolah dijual atau apa?

Apakah ada orangtua yang tega menjual anaknya?

Kukira Sebastian bercanda, tapi dari orb merah miliknya itu aku yakin dia tidak bercanda. Jadi selama ini dia ingin bertemu denganku hanya tidak sanggup.

"Bodoh..." gumamku sambil sedikit menitikkan air mata. "Kamu memang bodoh, Sebastian."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku. Bahaya juga jika berkeliaran dengan seragam sekolahku. Tapi aku yakin teman-teman tidak memperhatikan kenapa aku tidak masuk, kecuali Lizzy.

Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Lizzy yang selalu mencemaskanku tiap saat. Aku tidak sanggup.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini terasa sepi karena Ciel tidak masuk. Untung bel pulang sekolah sudah bunyi dan aku segera menuju rumah Ciel. Iya, aku ingin mengetahui keadaannya. Apakah dia masih seperti kemarin atau sudah lebih baik atau lebih... buruk.

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan rumah Ciel. Kubuka pagar rumahnya dan kuketuk pintu rumahnya.

"Ciel..." panggilku dan tidak lama pintu depan sudah dibuka. Wajah Ciel tidak sehampa kemarin. Mungkin sekarang sudah lebih baik. Syukurlah.

"Lizzy. Maaf ya." ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak apa." jawabku.

"Apakah Sebastian baik-baik saja dengan istrinya?"

Aku sedikit terkejut. Tidak pernah terlintas di benakku dia akan menanyakan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," ujarnya. "Sudah ya Lizzy, aku ingin sendiri dulu."

"Eh?"

Tapi apa daya Ciel telah menutup pintu dan akupun berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Aku menatap sebentar pintu depan rumahnya. Tampaknya Ciel sudah bisa menerima kenyataan atau dia merencanakan hal lain. Entahlah...

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

**

* * *

**

Aku merasa ingin lebih tahu lebih jauh tentang Sebastian dan istrinya. Jika benar ucapannya itu meski aku tidak yakin berarti masih ada harapan untukku.

"Ah... Kebahagiaanku masih jauh..." gumamku.

Semuanya memang terasa masih jauh. Tapi aku berharap aku akan mendapatakan kebahagiaanku meski hanya bagai setetes air.

Aku masih mengharapkannya.

TBC

A/N: Gomen qlo agak membingungkn.

Tp aq sudah berusaha semaksimal mgkn.

Please review..^^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Minna akhirnya aku bisa update agy.

Gomen y qlo agak telat, br bbs dari mid sie..^^

bwt tmn2 yg dah review n yg bca thx bgt y.

oh y untk chap nie n seterusny genre jd Drama,Romance.

well happy reading...^^

* * *

**When I Met Devil**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah hari yang well tetap saja seperti biasa, hari masuk sekolah. Tapi sekalipun aku tidak ada niat untuk masuk. Seolah langkah kakiku tidak ingin menginjak tempat yang namanya sekolah itu. Tapi niatku kali ini hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Sebastian pada Lizzy, hanya itu.

Alasan yang kurang berasalam memang, tapi itulah tujuan utamaku masuk sekolah hari ini. Keinginan untuk belajar bisa nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau hubungan Sebastian dan Ranmao nee-san aku tidak tahu." jawab Lizzy saat aku menanyakan hal ingin kutanya.

"Kamu kan saudaranya, masa tidak tahu?" tanyaku.

"Sungguh Ciel, aku jarang ke rumah Ranmao nee-san," ujar Lizzy tegas. "Kau mau ke rumahnya?"

Rumahnya?

Berarti Sebastian juga ada disana? Aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Baiklah, aku ingin juga menanyakan banyak hal pada Sebastian. Semuanya masih samar di benakku.

"Iya, Lizzy. Ayo kita kesana."

Sekilas kulihat raut wajah Lizzy berubah, terlihat sedih. Entah karena apa? Mata hijaunya menujukkan hal itu dengan jelas.

"Kamu kenapa Lizzy?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya.

* * *

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba dan aku juga Lizzy akan pergi menuju rumah istri Sebastian, Ranmao. Seperti biasa sudah ada supir yang menjemput Lizzy. Aku dan Lizzy segera masuk ke mobil.

"Tolong antarkan ke rumah Ranmao nee-san ya?" ujar Lizzy pelan.

"Baik Nona." jawab sang supir yang langsung membawa kami berdua ke tempat tujuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama kami telah sampai di sebuah mansion. Mansion yang sama luasnya seperti mansion Lizzy. Aku hanya berharap bisa secepatnya bertemu dengan Sebastian. Setelah sampai kami berdua turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke mansion itu.

Nuansa Chinesse dari rumah itu sangat terasa sekali. Mulai dari bentuk mansion hingga keseluruhan isinya, _all about Chinesse. _Mungkin semua itu ciri khas dari mansion ini.

"Wah, wah tumben kamu kemari." terdengar suara seorang pemuda, sosoknya yang memakai baju Chinesse dan berambut hitam itu dengan matanya yang sipit itu turun perlahan dari tangga yang berada di hadapan kami.

"Lau nii-san..." ujar Lizzy pelan. "Tidak apa kan aku datang berkunjung?"

"Tentu tidak apa-apa," jawab Lau senang. "Wah... Ciel juga datang."

"I... iya..." ujarku sedikit terbata.

"Hahaha... Santai saja, seperti baru pertama kali bertemu."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saja menanggapi ucapan Lau itu. Kulihat Lizzy melihat sekeliling ruangan ini. Aku hanya terdiam saja melihat Lizzy. Tampaknya Lau menyadari sikap Lizzy yang agak aneh itu.

"Cari apa Lizzy?" tanya Lau.

"Hmm... Dimana Ranmao nee-san?" tanya Lizzy.

"Oh ya, aku belum memanggil Ranmao. Biar kupanggil dia." ujar Lau yang langsung bergegas naik ke lantai 2, sedangkan kami berdua hanya menunggu kedatangan Lau.

Keheningan sempat menyelimuti kami berdua. Cukup lama juga Lau tidak muncul lagi dan kami juga terdiam, larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku masih bingung kenapa aku bisa bertindak sejauh ini hanya demi menyelidiki kehidupan Sebastian. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat Ranmao nee-san kan, Ciel?" tanya Lizzy tiba-tiba. Aku yang daritadi terdiam akhirnya tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Ah... Iya." ujarku.

"Kuharap kalau kau mau bertanya tentang Sebastian lebih baik bertanya ke Ranmao nee-san." ujar Lizzy lagi-lagi dengan wajah yang sedikit sendu. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan atas ucapannya.

Akhirnya tidak lama kemudian sosok Lau muncul juga, dengan seorang wanita berambut kepang yang berada di belakangnya. Dia juga sama seperti Lau, memakai baju Chinesse. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, dialah Ranmao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lau dan Ranmao duduk di sebuah sofa. Anehnya Ranmao duduk di pangkuan Lau. Ini menarik perhatianku. Masa dia duduk seperti itu? Disini masih banyak sofa yang kosong. Hubungan kakak-adik yang sedikit kurang wajar menurutku.

"Ano..." ujarku.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Lau.

"Kenapa Ranmao-san duduk di pangkuanmu?" tanyaku _to the point._ Lizzy yang mendengarnya tampak sedikit terkejut, sedangkan Lau hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kenapa? Karena dia adikku." jawab Lau santai, sedangkan Ranmao hanya diam saja.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan bertanya hal itu Ciel." bisik Lizzy padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku yang berbisik juga padanya.

"Dari dulu aku juga penasaran sih. Hehe..."

"Kalian kenapa bisik-bisik?" tanya Lau.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujarku dan Lizzy bersamaan.

Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat pembicaraan yaitu Ranmao tetap diam, sesekali menatap Lau dan menatapku juga Lizzy bergantian.

"Sudah lama kamu tidak kesini Lizzy." ujar Ranmao pelan.

"Iya, nee-san. Sudah lama," ujar Lizzy. "Ano... Bagaimana dengan Sebastian?"

Ranmao hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lizzy. Ditatapnya kembali Lau dan Lau kembali tersenyum.

"Yah... Biasa saja," ujar Lau santai. "Sebastian terlalu sibuk."

"Sibuk?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya. Sejak menikah Sebastian yang mengurusi perusahaan."

"Oh..."

"Jadi tetap saja Ranmao terus bersamaku. Benar Ranmao?"

Ranmao hanya mengangguk saja. Menurutku Ranmao itu jarang sekali bicara, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Seolah-olah ucapan Lau itu sudah mewakili apa yang Ranmao akan ucapkan. Liat saja mereka juga dekat seperti itu, tampaknya hubungan Ranmao dengan Sebastian hanya _status _saja. Aku bersyukur kalau memang begitu.

"Bisa kami bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku.

Ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menatapku. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Seolah ucapanku itu hal yang tabu. Ya ampun, aku jadi takut sendiri. Apalagi aku bicara seperti di depan istrinya. Apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Lau santai. "Biasanya jam segini Sebastian sedang sibuk-sibuknya."

"Oh begitu..."

"Aku tahu," Lau bangkit dari duduknya, dengan Ranmao yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. "Lizzy, kamu ajak Ciel keliling saja. Mungkin nanti kalian bisa bertemu Sebastian."

"Saran bagus Lau nii-san," ujar Lizzy riang yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo Ciel."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

**Normal's POV**

**

* * *

**

Lizzy membawa Ciel berkeliling mansion milik Lau dan Ranmao ini. Disini juga tinggal kedua orangtua mereka, meski kedua orangtua Lau dan Ranmao sering ke luar negri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dan Sebastian yang mengurus berkas-berkas perusahaan itu. Lizzy membawa Ciel ke beberapa ruangan yang dia tahu.

"Ini perpustakaan," ujar Lizzy sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah. "Lalu ini ruang santai."

Ciel hanya mengikuti kemana Lizzy membawanya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sebastian. Ah... Kenapa juga Ciel masih memikirkannya.

"Ciel..." panggil Lizzy.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

Seketika raut wajah Lizzy terlihat sedikit sendu. Ciel tahu ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Lizzy, hanya saja Lizzy tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Kamu... masih mencintainya?" tanya Lizzy.

"Iya..." jawab Ciel tegas.

"Begitu..." Lizzy langsung berlari meninggalkan Ciel sendiri.

"Lizzy!" panggil Ciel tapi Lizzy tidak menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa dia?"

Ciel masih kebingungan kenapa Lizzy menghindar darinya. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi tingkah Lizzy sama dengan tingkahnya ketika berhadapan dengan Sebastian. Ketakutan, kekesalan dan yang terbesar adalah kesedihan terpancar dari matanya.

'Aku... sama sepertinya.' batin Ciel.

Di saat terdiam seperti itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Ciel langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata sosok yang berada di belakangnya adalah Sebastian.

"Sebastian..." ujar Ciel pelan.

"Ciel? Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Sebastian. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku meminta Lizzy menemaniku ke sini."

Sebastian terdiam, ditatapnya mata biru yang ada di depannya itu. Rasanya baru kemarin bertemu Sebastian sudah merindukan mata itu, tatapannya bahkan semua yang ada dalam diri Ciel.

"Kau bertemu..." ujar Sebastian sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya... istrimu." ujar Ciel.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis sekali, seolah-olah dia hanya berusaha memaklumi ucapan Ciel. Sebastian ingin Ciel tahu betapa dia tidak tahan berada disini. Tapi dia harus bertahan, demi Ciel juga.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" goda Sebastian. Wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah dan membuang muka dari arah Sebastian.

"Huh... Bukan urusanmu." elak Ciel.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sebastian yang berjalan semakin dekat dengan Ciel dan jarak mereka hanya terpaut 1 meter.

"Hmm... Aku hanya mau tahu... keadaanmu dengan istrimu."'

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Aku tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Pekerjaan."

Keduanya saling terdiam, membiarkan keheningan yang menemani mereka saat ini. Betapa Ciel maupun Sebastian merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka seperti dulu. Masih berhubungan baik.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

**

* * *

**

Aku tahu Sebastian akan kesana dan kupikir lebih baik aku pergi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku, terasa sakit.

"Ciel..." gumamku pelan. Ternyata aku berlari cukup jauh dari tempat dimana aku meninggalkan Ciel. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah kebun bunga mini, entah milik Lau nii-san atau Ranmao nee-san.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada kebun bunga itu, dan hanya menatap bunga-bunga itu dalam diam. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Ciel akan segera jauh dari jangkauanku. Sepertinya Ciel akan meninggalkanku.

"Kalau kau bahagia dengannya, aku akan berusaha bahagia demi kamu." gumamku lagi sambil menatap langit sore.

* * *

**Normal's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian.

"Iya?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel dan membawa Ciel ke dalam pelukannya. Ciel hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Sebastian itu. Membiarkan memeluknya hingga dia puas.

"_I miss you, you know?"_

"Benarkah?"

"Benar..."

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Entah kenapa mereka berdua lebih suka keheningan seperti ini. Tapi inilah yang membuat mereka nyaman.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu Ciel. Aku masih mencintaimu." jawab Sebastian.

"Beri aku cinta, agar aku yakin."

"Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau."

"Aku..."

Sebastian mencium kening Ciel dengan lembut, ditatapnya mata birunya itu lekat-lekat. Seolah sedang terhisap ke dalamnya.

"Aku janji," ujar Sebastian. "Aku akan segera melepaskan diri darinya."

"Kutunggu sampai saatnya tiba. Kau tahu hidupku suram kalau kamu jauh dariku." ujar Ciel pelan.

"Hahaha... Kamu memang mencintaiku Ciel."

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah, bahkan dia memukul pelan dada bidang Sebastian itu. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil karena tingkah Ciel.

Di saat mereka berdua sedang bersama tampak sosok Lau dan Ranmao yang berada di belakang tembok. Mereka memperhatikan Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Wah Ranmao... Sebastian ternyata mencintai Ciel." ujar Lau sambil berbisik. Tapi Ranmao tidak menanggapinya dengan serius, ditatapnya sosok Sebastian yang bahagia dengan Ciel disana.

'Aku memang tidak bisa membahagiakannya.' batin Ranmao.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya bisa juga update. Gomen kalau kurang panjang atau ceritanya kecepatan atau apa.

hehe...^^

Ditunggu reviewnya..^^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Makasih buat review dari teman-teman.

Aku tahu makin chap bertambah ceritanya makin kecepetan, aku nyadar kok.

Dan dengan keputusan author yang seenaknya ini, ini adalah chap terakhir.

Apakah makin cepet alurnya atau apa semuanya tergantung kalian.

Yang pasti aku pengen cerita cepet selesai, namanya juga dah gak ada lagi inti cerita di otak (bener-bener blank).

Met baca...

* * *

**When I Met Devil**

**

* * *

**

**Normal's POV**

**

* * *

**

Sosok Ranmao dan Lau yang mengintip Ciel juga Sebastian hanya memandang mereka. Saat Lau sedang asyik menguping pembicaraan lebih lanjut sosok Ranmao sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Lho? Ranmao?" gumam Lau bingung menyadari sosok Ranmao yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. "Apa dia pergi?"

.

.

.

Sedangkan Ciel dan Sebastian masih melepas rindu diantara mereka, mulai dari ngobrol biasa dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi tentu tidak lama karena masih banyak yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Ciel, hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih kau mau datang." ujar Sebastian.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali aku kemari." ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada lain kali kan? Aku akan secepatnya pergi dari sini."

"Oh ya... Hehe..."

Saat mereka berdua asyik ngobrol muncullah sosok Lizzy yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ciel..." panggil Lizzy dan mereka berdua menoleh.

"Ah... Lizzy. Kau darimana?" tanya Ciel.

Lizzy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ciel sedikit bingung melihat temannya yang biasanya berwajah ceria jadi sedikit sedih seperti itu. Tapi Ciel tidak ada niat menanyakan hal itu.

"Ayo kita pulang Ciel." ujar Lizzy.

"Iya." ujar Ciel dan dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Sebastian, dibalas juga olehnya. Lalu mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan Sebastian juga mansion itu dan menuju mobil Lizzy.

'Sampai nanti Ciel.' gumam Sebastian sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

**

* * *

**

Aku kembali melihat wajah bahagia Ciel. Aku sangat menantikannya tapi aku juga merasa takut, takut kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Bersamaku dia tidak pernah tersenyum tulus, hanya senyuman tipis dan sikap berusaha tegarnya saja sudah membuatku senang. Apakah aku dan Sebastian berbeda? Ya, kami _jauh _berbeda.

"Kau melamunkan apa Lizzy?" suara Ciel terdengar sedikit khawatir. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dari melihat jalanan dan melihat wajah Ciel. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, ya ampun tampaknya sekarang berbalik jadi dia yang mencemaskan aku.

"Tidak ada." ujarku singkat.

"Tidak seperti kamu saja," ujar Ciel. "Kamu kan selalu bersemangat dan selalu mendukungku."

"Kadang orang juga akan jatuh dalam kesedihan, Ciel."

Suasana langsung hening, Ciel hanya menatapku tajam tapi tidak kuhiraukan dirinya. Kubiarkan mata birunya itu memandang heran diriku sampai puas. Aku tidak peduli. Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit jika Ciel dekat dengan Sebastian. Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"Tapi mereka bisa bangkit kan?" ujar Ciel tiba-tiba. "Aku yakin."

Dan kami berdua tetap saja terdiam hingga aku selesai mengantar Ciel ke rumahnya. Aku berharap hari esok cepat tiba.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan bagiku, bertemu Ciel seperti ini adalah momen yang langka. Aku terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan disini. Aku tahu aku telah berjanji pada Ciel akan secepatnya pergi dari sini?

Masalahnya adalah bagaimana?

Cepat atau lambat orangtuaku akan tahu aku meninggalkan Ranmao. Ah, Ranmao juga. Terlalu banyak halangan bagiku untuk lepas dari sini. Kulihat tumpukan dokumen yang serasa tidak ada habisnya itu dengan malas. Ah... ingin rasanya aku membakar semua dokumen itu.

'Tok, tok'

Pintu ruangan kerjaku diketuk seseorang, tapi tidak kuhiarukan. Dan muncullah sosok yang terlintas di pikiranku, Ranmao. Dia datang dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti biasa, tanpa bicara apa-apa dia langsung menaruh sebuah amplop putih di atas mejaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan tahu," jawabnya pelan. "Kamu cukup tanda tangan saja dan beres." Ranmao berjalan meninggalkanku sendiri, tapi aku menghentikannya.

"Memangnya apa ini? Kenapa kau selalu bertindak seenaknya?"

Ranmao terhenti mendengar ucapanku dan berbalik arah melihatku, dia tetap saja berwajah datar. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan, terlalu misterius.

"Kau akan suka apa yang kulakukan." ujarnya datar.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kulihat wajahnya yang masih datar itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saja dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Hah... Terserah kamu sajalah..." ujarku.

Ranmao langsung berjalan dan meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang kerja. Kulirik amplop putih yang diberikannya, aku langsung mengambil amplop itu dan melihatnya baik-baik.

"Memang isinya apa?" gumamku.

Kubuka ujung amplop itu dan mengambil isinya, secarik kertas. _Well, _bukan secarik kertas biasa karena begitu mataku melihat isi kertas itu aku terkejut bukan main.

"Surat cerai?" tanyaku heran.

Isi amplop itu adalah surat cerai yang sudah ditanda tangani olehnya dan seseorang yang menjadi saksi. Aku melihat hanya namaku yang belum ditanda tangani, kubaca surat itu perlahan.

"Jadi ini maksudnya..." gumamku sambil melihat surat itu.

Aku mengambil pulpen yang berada di meja dan langsung menanda tangani surat itu. Setelah selesai aku merasa puas, setidaknya. Tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke ruang kerjaku.

"Lau?" ujarku.

"Hai Sebastian, Ranmao sudah menyerahkan surat itu?" tanya Lau langsung. Aku memberikan surat itu padanya.

"Sudah kutanda tangani. Beres kan?"

Lau hanya menerima surat itu dan memandang wajahku sama datarnya dengan Ranmao. Aku kadang heran dengan mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa pergi kan kalau begini?" tanya Lau. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu yang akan terluka siapa."

"Ma... maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Ranmao. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak memusingkannya, adikku hebat." Lau berjalan meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang kerja. Aku hanya termenung sebentar. Meski aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang Ranmao, tapi cewek mana yang tidak akan sakit jika pemuda yang disayanginya mencintai pria lain.

Aku keluar dari ruanganku dan segera menuju kamarku. Di kamar aku melihat sosok Ranmao yang sedang beres-beres. Tapi aku sedikit terkejut dia membereskan baju-bajuku.

"Kenapa kamu bereskan bajuku?" tanyaku.

"Kamu mau pergi kan." ujar Ranmao cuek.

"Tidak harus sekarang kan?"

"Lebih baik sekarang. Kamu juga masih bisa bekerja disini kok, akan kuyakinkan kedua orangtuaku."

Aku hanya memandang gadis ini, gadis yang mau berkorban demi aku. Dia, untuk sesaat aku merasa tidak menyesal juga pernah bersama dengannya.

"Terima kasih." ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Sama-sama." ujar Ranmao yang berjalan pergi meninggalkanku di kamar sendiri. Kulirik koper yang berisi bajuku dan segera pergi dari rumah itu. Aku ingin menginap di hotel dekat-dekat sini saja, agar bisa kesini untuk kerja lain kali.

"Selamat tinggal, Sebastian..."

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini sudah pagi dan untuk hari ini tampaknya aku lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Aku langsung bergegas menuju sekolah. Sudah lama aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana aku bisa menikmati sekolah dengan tenang.

"Pagi..." seruku ketika sudah berada di depan pintu kelas.

"CIEL!" jerit seseorang yang langsung memelukku dari belakang. Aku terlonjak kaget dan melihat ke belakang.

"Alois, kau membuatku kaget."

"Hahaha... Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini." ujar Alois sambil tersenyum, entah senyum atau seringai. Tapi yang pasti aku melepas pelukannya itu dariku.

"Permisi..." terdengar suara Elizabeth di belakang kami dan kami berdua langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ternyata memang Lizzy. Kulihat dia hari ini tampak berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Li... Lizzy..." ujarku sedikit terbata. "Silakan."

"Hari ini kamu suram banget ya, Elizabeth." ujar Alois sedikit menyindir. Tapi aneh tidak seperti biasanya Lizzy tidak melawan kata-kata Alois, biasanya akan ada pertengkaran diantara mereka tapi hari ini tidak.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan, Alois." ujar Lizzy datar.

Aku dan Alois terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Lizzy yang sangat berbeda itu. Tapi tampaknya Alois cuek-cuek saja dan segera masuk ke kelas, aku juga langsung masuk.

'Lizzy hari ini aneh.' gumamku.

* * *

**Normal's POV**

**

* * *

**

Jam pulang sekolah juga terasa sangat cepat. Dan semua murid bergegas pulang, begitu pula Ciel dan yang lainnya. Saat Ciel sedang beres-beres buku, sosok Lizzy hanya memandangnya sekilas. Tampak menyedihkan.

'Kamu memang tidak akan menyadari perasaanku Ciel.' batin Lizzy.

"Ciel, kamu mau pulang bareng tidak?" tanya Alois tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di samping Ciel.

"Arah rumahmu dan rumahku kan beda. Tidak deh." jawab Ciel.

"Hahaha... Baiklah..."

Ciel segera pergi dari kelas tapi berhenti tepat di hadapan Lizzy. Ditatapnya wajah Lizzy itu. Lizzy tampak sedikit menghindari tatapan Ciel, tapi Ciel segera menyentuh dagu Lizzy dan memintana bertatapan dengannya.

"Tatap aku Lizzy, kamu kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Tidak ada hubungannya kan?" ujar Lizzy.

"Tapi..."

"Aku..." Lizzy terdiam sejenak dan langsung tersenyum, tampak ceria seperti biasa. "Aku tidak apa-apa Ciel, sampai jumpa."

Lizzy segera mendorong Ciel keluar kelas dan Ciel meninggalkan Lizzy juga Alois di dalam kelas. Lizzy yang tampak ceria kembali murung lagi, wajahnya sangat sedih.

"Kamu pura-pura kan?" tanya Alois tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Lizzy bingung dengan ucapan Alois.

"Aku tanya kamu pura-pura agar Ciel tidak khawatir ya?"

"Iya..."

Suasana terasa hening sejenak, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Tampaknya semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kalau kamu tidak sanggup pura-pura, jangan berubah ceria tiba-tiba dong. Aneh tahu." ujar Alois cuek.

"Haha... Aku tahu aku tidak bisa membohonginya." ujar Lizzy pelan, suaranya terdengar sedikit tertahan. Alois melihat ke arah Lizzy dan Lizzy sedang menangis.

"Hei, kenapa kamu nangis?" tanya Alois.

"Habisnya... Ciel, dia memilih orang lain. Aku..." ujar Lizzy sambil terisak-isak.

"Kalau kamu memang mencintainya ya relakan saja."

"Eh?"

"Katanya kalau cinta sejati itu kita akan bahagia ketika orang yang kita sayangi bahagia, meski dia bahagia bukan dengan kita."

"Hahaha... Sejak kapan kamu jadi bijak begini?" tanya Lizzy sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. Alois tidak menjawab dan langsung mendekati Lizzy, diberikannya sapu tangan miliknya.

"Setidaknya hapus air matamu itu." ujar Alois sambil memberikan sapu tangan pada Lizzy.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

Ciel yang sudah berada di dekat pohon itu segera berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di dekat pohon sakura itu.

"Sebastian..." gumam Ciel.

"Hai Ciel." ujar Sebastian ramah.

"Kenapa kamu?"

"Aku sudah lepas darinya."

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya aku lepas darinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

Sebastian langsung memeluk Ciel, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya itu. Ciel juga tidak melawan tindakan Sebastian itu. Padahal baru kemarin mereka berpelukan hangat seperti ini, tapi terasa seperti berapa tahun tidak berpelukan.

Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Seolah-olah hanya ada mereka di tempat itu, menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sampai puas." jawab Ciel dan Sebastian hanya memperat pelukan mereka, tapi tidak lama dilepas pelukan itu.

"Hari ini cukup ya, Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

"Eh?" tanya Ciel heran. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Meski sudah pisah tetap saja aku kerja disana. Ranmao yang memintanya."

"Oh begitu..."

Suasana tiba-tiba hening sejenak. Hanya semilir angin yang terasa diantara mereka berdua, sungguh menenangkan. Sebastian kembali mendekati Ciel dan memberikan ciuman kilatnya itu, cukup membuat Ciel terkejut. Wajah Ciel terlihat malu-malu begitu, membuat Sebastian senang melihatnya.

"Hahaha... Sampai nanti Ciel." pamit Sebastian yang langsung menuju mobilnya dan segera masuk. Tapi belum sempat ditutup pintunya Ciel mendekat ke arah Sebastian dan mencium bibirnya, tampaknya Ciel belum puas jika dicium kilat seperti itu.

Sebastian cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Ciel itu, tapi dia merasa senang. Senang, karena Ciel yang memiliki inisiatif untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Dibalasnya ciuman Ciel juga dan Sebastian langsung memeluk Ciel dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

Tampaknya di mobil mereka lebih leluasa berciuman. Sebastian mencium Ciel dengan lembut, merasakan nikmatnya di tiap senti bibir Ciel. Terus dan terus seperti itu hingga sekitar 15 menit mereka berciuman dan Ciel melepaskan ciuman itu. Berusaha menghirup oksigen yang terambil, Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja.

"Sudah puas sekarang?" tanya Sebastian.

"Huh... Iya, iya." jawab Ciel cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian. Wajahnya masih saja memerah dan Sebastian hanya menyeringai senang.

Dan tidak Ciel duga Sebastian kembali membawa Ciel ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Ciel, tidak terlalu lama tapi cukup membuat Ciel kembali merasa deg-degan.

"Sampai nanti Ciel." ujar Sebastian dan Ciel segera keluar dari mobil itu.

"Sampai nanti." ujar Ciel.

Sebastian langsung menutup pintu mobilnya itu dan melajukan mobilnya hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi oleh Ciel. Ciel hanya memandang mobil itu sambil tersenyum.

'Ternyata ketika bertemu iblis hidupku dipermainkan. Tapi aku suka permainan yang seperti ini.' batin Ciel.

The End

A/N: Ah... Lagi-lagi fic ini hadir dengan alur yang cepat.

Kenapa? Karena aku mau fic ini cepat selesai.

Fic ini kayak proyek gagal ya? Alur cerita terlalu cepat.

Tapi doakan saja semoga untuk fic berikutnya aku bisa bikin yang lebih bagus lagi.

Terima kasih buat dukungan dan review teman-teman selama ini.


End file.
